Catwalk
by KatDiva
Summary: Yoona tells herself that she will only work at Peppered Rain as long as it takes to save up for her trip to Europe. She longs to travel and be free and independent. She has no desire to be tied down by anyone, including a man!
1. Chapter 1

Every cloud had its lining, and it just so happened that the clouds that filled Yoona's world were lined with charcoal. At least that's the way she felt lately. She didn't have enough money to attend the local university full time, so she attended in the evenings. During the day, she worked full time at the small bookstore, "Book Nook," which was scheduled to close its doors permanently in less than two weeks. Yep, charcoal!

The number of customers had dwindled after the nearby mall opened up one of those large conglomerate bookstores, where the students that worked there didn't know the first thing about literature! How could her precious patrons not notice the difference in service and the value of her quality expertise in so many subjects! But it was the almighty 'South Korean won' that spoke in this economic slowdown. When it all came down to it, it was always about money.

The small bell above the door chimed signaling the customer's entry. She turned to greet the gentleman dressed in a suit, he wore turtle shell rimmed glasses, and his shoes had a distinctive pattern on them, alligator skin maybe? Fancy! Definitely not one of the local university students.

"Welcome, sir," she bowed a greeting. "Can I help you find anything today?"

The man appeared to be in his late 20's maybe early 30's at the most, he paused and slightly nodded his head, acknowledging her greeting.

"Travel Section," he said confidently.

Yoona's eyes lit up. She immediately became noticeably more animated, when she asked if he had any specific country in mind.

When he shook his head and replied, "Europe," he thought she was going to explode.

"REALLY!" she nearly belted out, "You're going to EUROPE? Oh my! Have you ever been to Europe before? Is this the first time? When will you travel?"

Her questions tumbled out, one after another. Ji Hoon Jung grinned at her enthusiasm, but declined to reply to her personal questions.

"Do you have any out of print, older books? I don't want the run of the mill, commercial tourist books."

She clapped her hands together once, which startled him and he gave a slight jump.

"I have just the thing!" she responded anxiously, oblivious to his reaction.

She moved toward the back of the store, and waved her hand at him to follow her.

"The books up here are all out of print, and are my personal favorites," she confided.

He spotted the spiral stairwell that led to an upstairs loft that was filled with more books. She climbed a few stairs, and paused.

Mr. Jung was about to follow when she turned an about face, and descended the few stairs she had climbed, brushing past him.

"You first," she instructed him.

"Why?" he was immediately curious at what strangeness might await him upstairs.

"Because…" she hesitated, and then flattened her skirt onto her legs. It wasn't an excessively short skirt, but it was short enough that he understood her meaning.

He smiled in response and patted her on the head, "Refreshing to know your kind still exist in this world." He alighted the stairs in a few bounds, and she quickly followed him.

She motioned for him to take a seat at a nearby table, which offered him a perfect view of the downstairs. As she walked down a few stacks she continued speaking in her rushed, excited volume.

"So since you're not going to divulge which country, it makes it a little hard to narrow to my recommendations…"

He heard her sneeze and smiled again at the loudness of it. It was not the typical dainty, female 'choo' sound, but a hearty, robust, 'boy-that-sure-felt-good' kind of sneeze.

"Sorry," she continued a second later, sniffling , "it gets a bit dusty up here, and the owner doesn't want to spend the time it will take to clean since he's closing it all down in a few weeks. So sad really because…."

He could hear her piling one book on top of another. Then another earth shattering sneeze that actually made him jump in surprise.

She continued her dialog as if she hadn't missed a beat, and he reached in his jacket pocket and removed a silken handkerchief. Even though he couldn't see her, he felt the need to offer it up.

"… we've got the best collection of quality books! Like these," she came around the corner and his eyes popped at the stack of books she was carrying. She looked like little Hermione Granger coming back from the library, only taller.

She gently placed them on his table, as if they were her friends.

"I think one of the best ways to get know someplace you haven't been to, is through someone else's eyes. It's the next best thing to being there yourself."

He nodded as she placed several large books in front of him. Then he silently handed her his handkerchief. She waved it away with her hand, and sniffed the air as she crunched her nose and lips together.

"These are some of my favorite scenic and landscape photographers," she offered, bending down next to him, leaning over his shoulder, flipping open the first book.

"Take this one, for example," she explained reverently, "Natasha Fadeeva captures the Russian landscape imagery in a way that makes you feel like you're right there!"

He glanced down at the images, and then back up at her. Ji Hoon noticed that she wore no make up. Her face was as clear, and soft as a new born. It was his job to know about skin, hair, fashion, and beauty in general, so he had no doubt that she was naturally attractive. She relaxed, almost in her own world, as she flipped the pages and her long blackish brown hair hung over one of her shoulders.

Ji Hoon studied her face, enjoying the fresh, non-surgical look. Her hair was unconditioned and non-processed, and he noted the dry ends. She didn't wear perfume, because she was close enough for him to notice the difference.

"How old are you?" he spoke for the first time since he was upstairs.

"I'll be twenty one this year," she responded without realizing she had revealed the personal detail.

She continued without taking a breath, "Now I think Dmitry Poliakov does nice work as well, but he focuses on country sides."

"Have you ever given any thought to modeling?" the agency CEO asked.

"What? No, of course not."

Something in her head clicked and she turned to face him, and noticed how incredibly close she was to this man's face.

She immediately stood upright, and backed up several feet. Her face blushed a profuse red and she felt instantly inclined to bow to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she bowed a second time, "I … well… there it is. There you go!"

He chuckled at her innocent reaction and it told him all he needed to know about this fascinating young woman. She was honest. She was modest. There was nothing fake about her.

They were interrupted by the sound of the bell chiming again, and Yoona immediately spun around and scurried down the spiral staircase.

"Welcome," she greeted as she rushed over to three young men who entered. By the look of it, they were students from the nearby university.

The young men stood at the entrance, almost as one.

The door opened again, and this time it was another young man, carrying a large bag over his shoulder, and she also greeted him with a bow. He looked at her and then cleared his throat, "Excuse me," he maneuvered his way past the three young men blocking the entrance.

"Can I help you with anything," she asked to no one in particular, but to the collective group.

The first young man, and tallest of the group, sized her up, from head to toe and let out a soft whistle.

"Oh I'm sure you can help me with a LOT of things," he teased her.

His friends next to him laughed while the fourth young man merely kept walking deeper into the bookstore, glancing at the section titles on the racks.

"Any genre in particular?" Yoona tried to be polite.

"Well since you're closing down soon," the bolder boy raised his head and looked around the bookstore briefly, "you should offer a major discount for us right?"

"It's 50% off starting this Friday," she nodded.

"What?" asked another one of the three loudly, "We have to wait until Friday?"

"Oh I'm sure Miss Long Legs here will give us the discount," said the first boy confidently, "Now won't you?"

"I'd be glad to help you with the discount on Friday," Yoona said firmly. She glanced behind her to make sure the fourth boy was not causing any undue incident, remembering he had a large bag that would be easy to slip books into. He lowered himself to a squat, and she knew by where he was at that he was in the Photography section.

The first boy noticed the book ladder reaching up to the very top shelf, at least 30 feet above them, and he smirked.

"What kind of books are up there?"

Yoona turned to see where he was pointing, and the student nudged his friends on either side of him and pointed to her skirt. They instantly understood his meaning.

"Those are used text books," she explained.

"That's what we want."

"Which text book?" Yoona asked.

"Which ones do you have up there?"

When she squinted at him, she saw the knowing, snarky grin on his face, and folded her arms.

"I don't think we have what you're looking for."

"And how would you know that, until you go up and find out?"

"Because you don't have a title, author, or subject," Yoona wanted to kick them out of the store, but it wasn't her place to turn away potential business.

"That's just because we didn't write it down," said the third boy, proud that he could contribute to the conversation.

"Well then I suggest you come back on Friday," Yoona said between her clenched teeth, "Then you'll know the title, and you can have the discount as well."

The three moved as a group toward the ladder and the first student tapped it with his fingers.

"Are you refusing us service?" he asked in a puffed up way.

"Because I happen to know Mr. Choi, the owner, and he certainly would not be happy if you refused us service, now would he?"

Yoona rarely wore skirts to work, and this was exactly the reason why. It was idiots such as these that outlined her clouds with charcoal… they kept her from dressing as she pleased. She recognized the wolfish grins, wagging eyes, and lewd thoughts, having battled them off her entire life. Today she made the mistake of giving in to her desire to feel cool in the outside heat by wearing a skirt.

"Feel free to inspect the volumes yourself," Yoona offered as a compromise.

"What?" said the first student, "What do you think we are? We don't WORK here."

The two other friends chuckled and watched her, in anticipation of hoping she would alight the ladder in her short skirt.

They grew bolder by the minute, and the first, most arrogant of them, pulled Yoona by the wrist and placed her hand on top of the ladder.

"Up you go," he scoffed, "Ms. Long Legs."

Yoona was about to protest when she heard a scrapping of a chair, and looked up at the loft. Her gentleman customer upstairs was now standing, and loudly slammed shut a book.

At the exact same moment, she heard some very fast, repetitious clicking. It was the sound of a shutter, mechanical, and rhythmic. She turned her view from the loft to see the fourth customer, a young, and yes, rather handsome assumed student clicking away with a professional sized camera, the lens extending from his face.

He walked over to them, and turned the camera, so that the students could see the photos on the small 5" LCD display. He had captured each one of them, in close up shots.

"What would the university have to say about students that sexually harass women?" he stated instead of asking.

The three young men glanced above at the loft, and noticed the older man leaning on the railing, looking down at them, his face conveying his anger and disgust.

When the students quickly glanced from one to another, their leader let out a 'tsking' sound and responded, "Fine, we'll be back on Friday." And with that, they pushed their way out the door.

Yoona watched them leave, and turned to bow her thanks to this young man with the camera. Changmin Shim had already started to pack up the lens in to a shoulder bag when Ji Hoon came downstairs with a few books in his hands.

"Thank you," Yoona bowed a third time in the direction of Changmin.

He did not look up at her, but placed his bag on his shoulder and headed to the door. As he walked he paused briefly, as if he were going to say something to her. He glanced down at her bare legs, and shook his head.

And with that, he left the store.

Did he just silently insult her?

"It's hot outside!" she said aloud, to the door.

"And I wasn't supposed to come to work today!" she continued her boisterous explanation.

When she received no response she blew out a breath and turned to face the gentleman.

He nearly took a step back at the expression she had on her face. He could tell how perturbed she was, and stifled a laugh, because he knew it would only infuriate her.

"Imbeciles," she whispered under her breath.

She walked up to the man and took the books from his hands and glanced down at his selection.

"Romania?" she questioned and the furrow in her brow disappeared. "Really?"

Ji Hoon responded with another nod, and she walked over to the cash register.

"Home of the Blue Danube," she said softly, almost to herself. She ran her fingers across the cover of the top book, almost in reverence.

"So it's Eastern Europe that you're interested in," she confirmed to herself while she peered at the second book. "You really will enjoy it there. Not that I've ever been, but I can only imagine…"

"Why don't you go?" the gentleman asked as he placed a black credit card on the counter.

She had heard of these cards before, but this was the first time she had actually seen one up close. She raised it up and saw that there were no numbers on the card, only a name, embossed in gold, "Rain." These were the cards that had no credit limit. You could buy a car or a house with this card. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" She pointed to the sign above the cash register, "Cash Only."

"Sorry," he apologized, "I don't have any cash on me at the moment."

"Maybe you can come back on Friday," she offered. "It will be 50% off then."

"Can you hold them for me?"

"Oh yes, but I doubt anyone else will be looking to buy these," she grinned.

"Who should I ask for?"

"I'll be here," she responded.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh," she understood, "Yoona. I am Yoona Im."

He naturally extended his hand out, offering a handshake and smiled at her hesitant response.

"Ji Hoon Jung," he shook her hand firmly and confidently.

"Are you American?" she asked, surprised at the handshake. She handed him back his black credit card.

"No," he chuckled, "Old habits die hard."

Yoona tucked the two books behind the counter and then leaned forward, placing her chin in her palm, and elbow on the top of the counter.

"America, Romania…" she said to out loud, but he could tell she was talking to herself again. "Your clouds all have platinum linings, don't they?"

Ji Hoon grinned as he walked out of the store. What a stroke of luck! He pulled his Blackberry phone from his breast pocket and pressed a speed dial number.

"Listen," he instructed to the person on the other end, skipping a greeting altogether, "I'm in Hongdae. There's a bookstore here called Book Nook. Young girl, 5'8", slender, flat-chested, bowlegged, by the name of Yoona Im."

He paused and checked his watch, realizing he was late for his next meeting.

"She's smart, so make sure she gets a decent wage."

He listened for a few seconds and his voice grew firmer, "What do you mean what for?"

He ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair, impatient with the inquisitor on the other end of the pone.

"Hire her as my assistant. I want her as my Girl Friday!"


	2. Chapter 2

Murmurs could be heard as the melodic music played softly in the background. All the lights had dimmed on audience seating on both sides of the long catwalk, exposing a stark white runway. Suddenly the bright lights were extinguished completely and the sound of rainfall filled the room. The stage backdrop flickered with a special effect of water falling as the first male model took the stage. The music increased from a soft blend to a more upbeat mix as the rainfall dwindled and the stage and catwalk were once again bright white.

As the first young man walked down the center of the walkway, it was apparent that plaids would be the fashion of the day, as he mechanically walked in his mustard and black plaid coat. Each young man that followed were Ashton Kutcher look-a-likes, with high cheek bones, narrow noses, long legs, and a serious-business face that belied their age. Taec sat in front of a large mirrored dressing table as the dressing assistant placed the black fur hat on his head.

He glanced around the room and smirked. Some things never change. Paris Fashion Week was filled with the same generic looking white male models, with brooding faces and vacant eyes. Whether he modeled for Louis Vitton, Prada, Dior, or in the case of today, Burberry, it still didn't change the cookie-cutter mold that defined today's male model. They called it Paris Week because the designer shows would start in New York, then travel to London, Milan and finally end in Paris all in one week. It occurred twice a year, and most male models had a hard time distinguishing themselves, and making a mark.

Ok Taecyeon, known in the industry as "Taec," was the exception.

He was able to not only compete with these young men in height, build, and stature, outshining them in each of these areas with the addition of charisma and popularity that eluded the others.

"Orange is the new black," he observed aloud as he looked at the line of mid thigh overcoats.

The designer immediately perked up while tilting the hat slightly to one side, "Oh yes, absolutely! But those coats cannot compare to the masterpiece you have on!"

Taec stood and nodded in affirmation to the comment. _Of course not, afterall, I always have the best._

The music changed gears along with the models outwear, migrating from overcoats to cable knit sweaters, and finally on to suits, which was Taec's specialty.

As one of the models would reach the end of the catwalk, another would take the stage and head down, walking in the center as the former would exit on the left of the walk, heading back up to the stage and then exit stage left.

This routine ended with the rank and file of the white male models. When Taec took the stage, he dominated it, alone, without any one else on the floor. He began a steady, slow strut down the catwalk, head held high, black fur hat matching his extremely pitch black suit. His tailored jacket was also a mid thigh, with six buttons down the front, double breasted, three on either side. The room was filled with the sound of shutters clicking madly as he strode to the midway mark and paused.

The music drummed powerfully with the audience's captive attention and hearts drumming equally as strong.

None of the other models paused down the center of the catwalk. Not even at the end of the catwalk. But Taec was not like any of the others.

The collar on his long dark jacket was a soft white and black fur, with markings similar to a black and white Holstein cow. He flipped the collar up, using his taunt black leather gloves, and smiled as he continued to the end of the runway.

Cameras competed for the winning shot and reporters that were supposed to be taking notes were silenced by the sight of this extremely handsome, perfectly built young Asian man.

"Wait for it…" he teased silently as he turned, and while turning quickly unbuttoned the three large buttons that clasped the jacket closed. He was shirtless underneath the jacket, revealing his perfectly defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. Nobody in the business had his body, although they tried. Either they came off as too bulky and overgrown, or too scrawny. The fact that his chest was completely hairless, and glistened in the bright reflection of the lights only added to his male magnificence.

While lifting one side of his jacket open, he turned yet again, and headed back up the walkway.

The roar of applause filled the room, drowning out the music as he reached the top of the stage and turned, pausing, and flashing one of his famous and almost deadly smiles.

He had pillaged every heart in the room, leaving the crowd begging for more.

The lights completely turned off again, and the sound of rainfall filled the room yet again. This time as the lights gradually came back on, the center of the catwalk was actually being drenched with rain falling from the ceiling. The male models took the stage yet again, this time with transparent, plastic raincoats over their heavy, woolen winter coats.

As they paraded down the runway in the rain, the dressing assistant ran up to Taec, holding open his own plastic raincoat. Taec wagged his finger at the designer, and first removed the beautiful Burberry black jacket, then placed the plastic raincoat on.

"But the jacket!" cried the assistant, "They won't see the jacket!"

"Trust me, its not just about the jacket!" Taec replied as he removed the fun hat, and covered his head with the plastic hoodie.

As the other models completed their walk and lined the stage, Taec took the stage and began the climatic walk down the runway in the rain, shirtless, with the exception of the sheet plastic raincoat. The room was roared with cat calls and whoops of celebration as he paused in the center. Instead of highlighting the gorgeous jacket, he drew attention to the perfectly tailored black slacks that he wore.

The cut of the slacks was emphasized by his taunt rear and generous bulge in the front. Taec extended his arms out, opening them wide and raising his head upwards so that the rain splattered and sprayed onto his face, running down his neck, and trickling onto his bare chest.

The room exploded with camera flashes and appreciative applause.

He was not just a example of sheer male perfection but also had a head on his shoulders, quick thinking, drawing such marketing genius as he did at this very moment, knowing that the Burberry show would be the talk of the industry now.

This is why he was so sought after. This is what made him so valuable and popular with all the designers, paparazzi, and glamour magazines. He was king in this world.

After bearing with the round of obligatory congratulations and praises from the designer, VIPs and staff behind the stage, he made his way to his dressing room.

The assistant ran behind him, "Mr. Taec, you have a call from Seoul."

Taec reached for the phone. He knew who it was without asking.

"Hyung, what's up?"

"You've outdone yourself yet again. I was watching a live stream. Did you catch any flack for not wearing the jacket?"

"Are you kidding? I was just handed a note while trying to peel the designer off me. He has a surprise for me in my dressing room."

Rain chuckled with knowing understanding.

"Well at least they know our standards. All the girls are given a medical checkup several consecutive days to ensure they are clean. Don't forget the usual protection, and just don't overdo it, I need you back in Korea in three days."

Taec opened the door to his dressing room, and as he expected there were not one but two very shapely European women, one blonde and one with striking auburn hair. Both had very short, tight mini dresses on, leaving almost nothing to the imagination of their hourglass, full-figured bodies.

"Hyung, I'm not sure I can make it in three days, I might be a bit tied up for awhile," Taec eyed both women appreciatively.

"Three days!" Rain said sharply into the phone, "No exception! We have women here in Korea too."

Taec sighed in defeat, "Yeah, but they don't speak French there!"

"Like you're going to doing much talking!"

"Touché!" Taec admitted.

"I don't care how well you rocked the Burberry over there in Paris, just get yourself in Seoul in three days, and I'll make it worth your while."

Taec reached up to touch the auburn hair of one of his awaiting women, "Hyung are you preparing a surprise for me?"

"You're such a kid sometimes," Rain said.

"Thank you!" Taec chuckled and promptly hung up the phone so he could render his attention on the women who had already begun removing the wet sheer plastic jacket.

"Ladies, ladies," he spoke to them in French, "No need to rush, we have all night!"

Back in Seoul Rain hung up the phone as Yoona was escorted into his office. He smiled at her and extended his palm out, in the direction of a large cushioned chair in front of his desk.

"Miss Yoona, is it?"

Yoona looked around his spacious office in awe and then back at the gentleman in front of her.

"Is this about the books," she asked, "Because I didn't bring them."

Rain shook his head and his smile broadened.

"This is about you and me."

Yoona tilted her head to the side and her brows furrowed in a questioning look.

Rain proceeded, "You seem like a relatively intelligent girl, and I am in need of someone that is quick thinking as well as fast on her feet. I liked the way you handled those young men back in the shop. It tells me that you won't stand to be pushed around, yet you remain calm in pressing situations."

Yoona still didn't speak, and began to bite her lower lip as he continued on.

"Most of all, you're modest and honest. I can't find that in my industry. It's imperative that I can trust you. You will be representing me. You will be my right hand man…. Err, person. You will be my personal assistant."

When she didn't respond he paused and looked directly into her large, clear eyes.

"I will pay you very well Miss Yoona, but believe me, you will earn every cent. You will have ungodly hours, and will need to travel on a moment's notice."

The word "travel" seemed to resound in her head and she smiled for the first time since she had entered the office.

"Travel?"

"Yes, London, Paris, New York, Milan, Japan, just to name a few. Next week I head to Romania." He paused when something occurred to him, "Do you have a passport?"

Yoona shook her head, "No, I never needed one."

"That's ok, we will put an emergency rush on it. I know some folks, they're used to us needing the process expedited."

She moved forward in her seat, and she asked, "What exactly do I have to do?"

"Whatever I ask you to do."

When he saw her eyes pop open in surprise, he assured her, "Don't worry. I will never ask you to do anything that you'd be ashamed of the next morning. But we work in a very worldly business. You will encounter the snooty prima donnas and most conceited, spoiled brats you've ever seen. And that's just the men!"

Yoona laughed at his candor and it caused him to chuckle too.

"I like you, Miss Yoona. But things will not always be about jet-setting and traveling the world. You'll be working… working very hard. I'm successful at what I do because I don't accept anything less than perfection. Can you accept those terms?"

When Yoona hesitated, she considered the pros and cons of what he had just said. "Travel the world, travel the world, travel the world!" The thought echoed back and forth in her head.

Rain jotted a figure on a piece of paper, and pushed it over to her.

She picked it up and looked back up at him.

"That's how much I will start you off with, and if you improve, I'll raise it on a quarterly basis."

Yoona couldn't believe her eyes. "Is this $50,000.00?"

"Most experienced assistants make double that. But you're young and inexperienced. I don't believe in inflating one's ego without them working and earning their worth. So what do you think?"

"Fifty thousand dollars," she repeated as she stared down at the paper incredulous of the amount.

"For starters, that doesn't include travel expenses or wardrobe. You don't have to worry about that, the Agency will cover all of that. You are expected to look the part as well. You may need to brush up on some foreign languages as well, do you have an issue with that?"

Yoona thought she was dreaming. This was just too wonderful to be true. No one in her family had ever even dreamed of earning this amount of money. No one had ever left Korea. Clothes? They all just wore what they could buy at the nearest market.

"I won't need to do anything illegal or immoral?" she asked innocently, trying to confirm that this was real.

Rain laughed out loud at her naïveté, "And THAT, Miss Yoona, is another reason why you're hired! Now listen, your first assignment is go over to the university near your bookstore and find me the photographer who shot this…" he passed her a photograph of a child, squatting down and gently touching a dandelion flower with her index finger, causing the dandelion seeds to fly upwards. The entire photograph was in black in white, except the dandelion. The dandelion was tinted a soft yellow with a green stem.

It was the most captivating photograph Yoona had ever seen. She stared at it and couldn't take her eyes off of it. The lighting, the expression on the child's face, and dandelion floating upwards was so symbolic to her. It represented the faith, and dreams of a child.

"Can I keep this?" she whispered in awe.

Rain grinned. He knew he had made the right choice. She also had the same instincts and appreciation that he had.

"I have several copies," he agreed. "Now bring that photographer to me as quickly as possible!"

"What his or her name?"

"If I had that, I wouldn't need you, now would I?" he said impatiently. "Off you go!"

Yoona walked out of the office and back down the long hallway that led to the elevator that would take her to the main lobby. The lobby was filled with huge framed photographs of male models but the largest and most prominent one was of a young man with very sharp, high cheek bones, smoldering eyes, laying on a couch in blue jeans, slightly unbuttoned and nothing else. She couldn't help but notice how well built he was, with perfectly carved chest and abs. She shook her head subconsciously. Could she really work in this world?

She looked back down at the photo in her hand and smiled. This opportunity was filled with promise. This was going to be interesting! She sensed that she was in for the change of her life. This was a fork in the road. If she didn't take it, she could forever regret it.

She glanced back at the alluring male model. He was gorgeous. He was sexy. He was like no other male she had ever seen. This was definitely going to be a new world for her.

She tightened her hold on the photo she held.

"Perspective, Yoona! It's all about perspective!"

With that she headed out of the lobby across the marble floor of the reception area.

"This is a chance to change your future!" she told herself, knowing that starting today, the charcoal lined clouds would be a thing of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

The only natural light that illuminated the small, dingy office space came from the windows high above the wall, one of which was slated open. Yoona looked around again as she knocked a bit more loudly on the door she had just opened. She glanced quickly around the room, because it was literally the size of her small bedroom. However there was another door at the opposite side of the room, with a red light above it, shining brightly, and giving off a pinkish hue to the room.

She entered hesitantly and called aloud: "Hello? Excuse me?"

When she didn't hear a response she closed the door behind her and slowly walked toward the opposite door. As she glanced at her surroundings she noticed an array of devices she wasn't familiar with… one on the wall looked like a backlight that doctors used to view x-rays, but another on a long table against the wall looked like a microscope, only it had a huge, flat, white base. There were large empty plastic trays stacked up close to the door, and what looked like a clothes line with strange sized clips which held on to several different sized photos. She walked up to the line, and tiptoed for a closer look. She tilted her head sideways so she could get a better view.

Her back was now facing the door with the red light above it, and she was so immersed in the photo she was staring at, that she hadn't even realized she reached up to touch it. Surely this was indeed the same photographer's handiwork. She recognized his style immediately. The Dean had directed her to this student's lab, and she was trying to remember his name as she extended her hand upwards to the photograph.

She had not even heard the door open behind her.

"Don't touch that!" ordered the commanding voice.

The roughness of his voice had startled her, and she literally jumped, and lost balance on her tip toes. She waivered, and instinctively threw her hands forward, dropping her purse, and letting out a loud gasp of surprise.

After a few stumbled steps, she spun around and faced him.

His head was now cocked to one side, watching her curiously, but still obviously perturbed at the violation of his sanctuary.

"So .. sorry!" she apologized, "I didn't mean to intrude, but Professor Park said I would find you here."

The tall young man nodded but didn't say anything.

Yoona bent down nervously and began to stuff the fallen contents of her purse back in the bag when she came across the photo that her boss had given her.

"This," she held it up from her squatting position, "This is why I'm here."

He recognized the photograph immediately. His professors and the Dean of the College of Photography had all begged him to enter it into an award contest, but he refused. And now for some reason this young woman was holding it.

"My name is Yoona Im," she explained as she stood up and extended the hand that did not hold the photograph.

Changmin walked up to her and snatched the photograph from the opposite hand and glanced down at her face.

"Did I ask you?" he said curtly. "And do you make it habit of stealing someone else's belongings?"

As he stood closer to her, he recognized her. He glanced down at her legs, and smirked. She wore jeans today. Skinny jeans.

Her face drained, and she looked even paler than her naturally milk colored self. He could see her embarrassed reaction and almost regretted what he had said. Almost.

She didn't give him much time to regret, because the color immediately flooded back into her face, starting from her neck. It wasn't the pink reflection of the light, since he had turned that off when he exited the darkroom.

Her face was definitely red as she took one step forward and snatched the photo back, but in the process a small corner of it tore, has he attempted to clutch on to it.

She looked up at him defiantly, "You might have been the photographer that snapped it, but this is not YOUR copy."

When she saw him instinctively reach for it again, she quickly pushed it into her jeans back pocket. She lifted her head high.

When Changmin did not lower his hand, she considered whether or not he would dare come at her and try and forcibly remove the photo. His facial expression darkened and she wasn't sure what he was going to do.

She tightened her hold on her purse as she thought about swinging it against his head. She sized him up quickly, estimating how high she would have to swing it.

The action didn't go unnoticed by him and he immediately wanted to burst out laughing at this skinny, frail looking female, ready to take him on with her purse as her weapon.

As he swallowed down his suppressed laughter, he turned his back to her and walked over to one of the x-ray type backlights, and switched it on.

"What do you want?" he asked without facing her, "Besides coming in here, taking over and making a mess of my lab?"

She softened her features since she no longer considered him a threat, and bowed slightly in an apologetic greeting.

"I'm sorry. Again, my name is Yoona Im. I was sent by my boss, Mr. JiHoon Jung of Rain Agency Inc. He would like to meet you."

He didn't turn around but started placing slides on to the backlight, one at a time.

"And why should I care about that?"

Yoona exhaled loudly, her frustration building. He was not making this easy in the slightest degree.

"Can you not be so defensively stubborn from the get go, and just consider this a possible golden opportunity?"

He blew out a sarcastic tut, and didn't bother to respond. He continued placing the slides against the backlight carefully.

"Look…" she struggled to remember his name, "Look, Changmin Shim," she walked up behind him placed her purse on the counter next to him. "I'm not asking you for your first born child here, I'm just asking you to please meet the man, and then you can go on your merry way back to this…. " she waved her hands at the dinginess of the room, "…this 'lab' of yours."

He glanced side ways at her for a moment.

She was actually a very young looking woman. She couldn't be over 18 or 19 years old. She had long black hair, and a naturally appealing face. Her forehead was wide, and he knew that meant she was a deep thinker, or so they say. Her eyes were certainly her strongest feature, large, black, and very alert. She was pretty.

His features softened as he reviewed her, and she could sense she was being measured, somehow.

"It's my haven," he explained in a cordial tone, "This…." He waved his arms as she had done, "… is my haven. I can create anything here. I can see the world from here. I can see something turn from a pitch black piece of paper, into a beautiful sunset, or majestic oceanside."

Yoona reached back into her jeans rear pocket and removed the photo and reached for his hand. She placed it in his palm and looked at him earnestly.

"You know how to capture magic." She smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat as she looked directly into his eyes. She turned to her gather up her purse. She took a few steps toward the door before turning and bowing.

"I think that's why he wants to talk to you."

As she reached the door, Changmin called out to her, "Wait!"

Yoona looked over her shoulder and she paused.

"Show me," he challenged her.

"Show you?" He had her full attention as she turned back to face him.

"Show me magic."

It was her turn to cock her head to one side in question.

He smiled knowingly at her, and held up something in his opposite hand that wasn't holding the photo. It looked like a round lens of some sort.

With his palm displayed open, and his fingers extended, he waggled them at her, beckoning her to him.

She responded by moving toward him, drawn to the object.

It looked like the monocle that gem appraisers use, and as she reached for it, he closed his large hand, capturing her slender fingers, causing her to jerk her head up to face him.

"You get three chances," he explained. "I don't let just anyone touch my stuff, you might have surmised by now. So you should consider this 'your' golden opportunity." He threw her words back at her.

As she lifted the device from his hand, he pointed to the dozen slides he had placed up against the backlight.

"Call off the numbers of the three best shots."

She smiled in response to the challenge, and again, he felt a thrill from it.

As she approached the backlight she could tell that they were placed at his eye level and she tiptoed, and still could not reach them.

He chuckled as he kicked over a footstool to her, and she alighted it immediately.

He watched her lean in against the backlight and her nose and lips were inches away from it. He observed the form of her lips, they way she smiled and a few times he noticed them shape into an "O" and once, he noticed, she even licked them.

Changmin realized that he had been staring at her, when he pulled away and walked back to the dark room door.

"How much time should I give you?"

She extended her hand at him, waving him away and he shook his head as he re-entered his dark room.

He sat down in the dark and he ran his hand through his long hair. It was partially tied back in a ponytail, and the back part hung free. He removed the rubber band and gathered it all up into a lower ponytail.

What was he doing? How did he let this young woman march in here, is his private territory and not only interrupt him, but now he was allowing her to view proofs that no one else but him had ever laid eyes on.

She wasn't one of those fake model type of beauties that he detested. He wasn't drawn to women easily, as he had always focused on his work first… it always came first. But this young woman, Yoona, was different. He remembered seeing her defend herself against the three buffoons in the bookstore. He couldn't help but remember her long, slender legs that seemed to go on forever.

But oddly it wasn't even her looks that had him open up his lab to her. No, it was her defiance, her honesty and her ability to grab him by the collar and challenge him, metaphorically speaking. She was smart, and something about her made him want her to stay.

He smacked his own cheeks playfully and told himself to snap out of it.

He walked back to the door and took a deep breath and exhaled before opening it.

"Well time's up!"

She didn't respond but kept bobbing her head from one frame to the next.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she attempted to brush his hand off he playfully lifted her by the waist and kicked away the footstool. She let out a yelp as he placed her back on the ground and before she had time to object, he placed his finger against her mouth, silencing her.

"Show me," he said a bit softer than they both expected.

Yoona's eyes widened and he was enjoying this far too much for his own good.

He forced himself to remove his finger and he bent lower, so that he was now eye level to her.

"You can't do it, can you?"

Yoona paused and observed his facial features closely for the first time. His skin was much tanner than hers, a soft bronze color. His hair looked like it was just above his shoulders but it was tied back, yet a few loose strands escaped. His eyes squinted a bit unevenly as he smiled at her. He had high cheekbones, but his cheeks were still rounded and his lips were equally full on the top and bottom. He had to bend because he was so much taller than her.

She swallowed.

She took a step back, and realized her back was against the counter, giving her no where to go.

As he unconsciously took a step forward she reached out her arm and hand and closed her eyes. With the other hand she covered her eyes, and licked her lips. She was recalling all of the images flying behind her closed eyelids.

Changmin bit his lower lip as he watched her.

"She's never going to get this," he thought but deeply hoped she would get at least one right.

He looked at her hand that was extended and he raised his own just inches away, with his palm open. He knew she couldn't see him which made the action even more forbidden. He stared at both of their hands, and he closed his own eyes, imagining his finger tips brushing softly against hers, and then wrapping them around her own.

His eyes flew open and he quickly stuffed his hand in his pants pocket. Had he lost his mind? He had no idea what had compelled him to act this way.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly and she smiled then removed her hand from her eyes and then folded her arms.

She beamed as if she knew something he didn't, and he liked it, despite himself.

"What do I get, if I get one right?"

He lifted the photo back up, and waved it.

"And if I get two right?"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself here?" he asked.

"Just answer."

"I'll go meet Mr. Jung."

"And if I get three right?" she squealed like a kid that was going to Disneyland.

"Don't be over ambitious or greedy," he chided.

"Come on! Just saying… what if?"

"What do you want?" he found himself asking her sincerely.

"That's for me to know!" Yoona teased him back.

"Ok ok, well there's no way you'll get all three, so whatever you want, within reason."

"So I guess that means we're on!" She pointed to his desk and told him to go and write down the numbers he thought were the top three and hide it so she couldn't see it, but also, that way he couldn't change his mind after she named them off.

"Not very trusting, are we?" Changmin asked her as he wrote down the third number.

"Stakes are high!"

He tapped the pen against the paper and motioned her to start.

"Image 00027," Yoona called out confidently and rocked herself on her heels as she looked to him for confirmation.

He looked at her with his mouth wide open and she held out her hand and it was her turn to waggle her fingers at him.

"Photo please."

He looked down at the list, but knew she had nailed it without needing to confirm. He walked over and handed her the photo, and then walked back to his desk, faced her and folded his arms in a challenging standoff.

"Image 00033," she almost hummed.

When he didn't respond she walked over to him and he slammed his hand down covering the list of numbers. She shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." She dug through her purse and removed one of her new business cards. "This is our address, you can call for an appointment, but he wants to see you soon, don't keep him waiting."

"How did you know?" he asked her in shock.

"You probably have underestimated me, Mr Changmin Shim. I didn't need the full ten minutes you gave me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of those images. I used every second to memorize them."

She walked toward the door and bowed, then opened it.

"Giving up?" he asked.

"Oh I got what I came for," she grinned at him. "Beyond that, it would just be torture for you, wouldn't it? I am sure you can't wait to be rid of me."

He unfolded his arms. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? How dare she just leave like this, without guessing the third one! No, guessing wasn't the right term. She had not guessed. She knew. She confidently KNEW the right ones.

Yoona waved and exited the office walking down the hallway humming to herself.

He had to know. He couldn't leave it like this. He had to know!

He chased after her, and quickly caught up with her in a matter of seconds, spinning her around to face him.

"Tell me!" he commanded similarly to when she first heard him speak today.

"Is it that important to you?"

"Tell me," he said again, but this time it was almost a plea.

He watched her eyes closely and she squinted at him, deciding whether or not to reveal the third answer.

"You don't know what I want…" she threatened.

"Anything." He promised a bit too quickly, "Just tell me!"

Never in his 24 years had he met anyone like her. No one knew his work or understood it the way she seemed to. She had 'the eye.' The same eye that he had when he viewed the world. Not many others had it. Now she became suddenly very important to him.

When she saw the earnestness in his eyes, she caved in.

"00081," she confided.

She saw his shoulder slump forward, almost in relief, or was it in disappointment?

She didn't wait for an answer but turned and continued walking.

"You're wrong," he called out to her.

She reached the end of the dark hallway before she turned to him.

"You're probably going to say it was image 00275, but I disagree."

When he raised his head up again in a snapping motion she knew she hit the mark.

"I think you should reconsider 00081. Look at the background closely, how it blends in with the clouds, and how the sole ray of sunlight shines down on to the field. I would agree that 00275 is pretty magnificent. They all are, but as a woman, I stand by my choice."

She bowed to him yet again and disappeared around the corner.

He turned and walked slowly to his lab and then picked up the pace, almost sprinting to the backlight again.

He raised the lens to the frames and reviewed her choice. In the foreground, a mother and child were holding hands, walking down a narrow path. Their backs faced the camera and the child was looking up into his mother's face as she spoke to him. He looked at the background again, more closely this time and saw it. He gulped as he took in a breath.

He shook his head in disbelief at himself as he walked slowly back to his desk and sat down.

He fingered the card she had given him, and called the office number to make an appointment for the following day.

Then he quickly dialed the cell number listed at the bottom of the card and impatiently waited as it rang.

When she picked up the phone she barely had time to say hello.

"Name what you want from me," the familiar voice rushed.

"Just remember, it was you who said ANYTHING!" she said playfully.

"Just…" he closed his eyes and squeezed the phone a bit tighter. She already had him. He didn't know how she managed to do this to him after one brief encounter, but she had him. "Just, name it."

He could hear her playfully humming into the phone.

"YAH!" he fired off his temper at her.

"Don't throw your anger out at me, your sore loser!"

When he didn't respond she decided to keep him at his word.

"When are you meeting Mr. Jung?" she asked

"Tomorrow at 10:00 am," he answered immediately.

"I'll tell you after that," she promised.

"TELL ME NOW!" he raised his voice again.

"It's BIG!" she hinted. "Bigger and more than you'd think I'd ever ask of you… so be prepared to give it up."

"You're not some sort of bad woman, in disguise are you?" he asked almost too hopefully.

"Tomorrow!" she said and then quickly closed her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," Jihoon asked as he folded his arms in front of him, "Do you like it or not?"

Yoona couldn't believe what she was looking at! It was the most beautiful soft coral dyed women's suit she had ever seen. She walked closer to the masterpiece, draped over a leather sofa, and she fingered the fabric. It was 100% silk, a short mini skirt that was pleated on the back hem, where the slit usually appears. The jacket was mid-sleeve, with an off-white satin-finished tank top. The winning touch was the pair of shiny, paten leather coral stiletto heels that were on the floor just beneath the suit.

"Omo…" was all she utter.

She knelt down immediately and almost cradled the shoes.

Jihoon grinned behind her, and knew that she liked it. But he just wanted to hear her say it. After all, he had personally selected the fabrics, and had it tailored exactly at a size 1, which was obviously her size.

"If you don't like it, we can have it returned," he teased.

Yoona turned her head to face him while still squatting on the ground, clutching her shoes as if someone were going to take them away from her.

"Don't!" she stammered, "Please don't return it."

"So it's acceptable?"

Her eyes sparkled with gratitude when she nodded profusely in response.

"You don't mind the color, or the cut?"

She stood and bowed down, a full 90 degrees from the floor, and remained with her head bowed.

"You didn't have to go this far," she said with her head inclined. "I can't thank you enough. Just tell me how much I owe you please."

He tutted at her and then told her to get up and stop bowing.

"I have 7 more made for you as well, all different colors, styles and cuts. Whatever you don't like, you can let me know and we will return them for something you want. This is just to get you started. Consider it your uniforms for work."

Her mouth dropped open in shock and he chuckled.

"Yoona, I told you on day one that you must look the part. You work for Peppered Rain now. I won't have this agency represented by…" he lowered his glasses from the bridge of his nose and motioned his hand up and down, "… this college beatnik look you have going on."

She looked down at her feet, she was wearing white Keds, jeans, and a large, oversized hoodie that covered her tee shirt.

"Over there," he pointed to another door in the large dressing room they were standing in, "is a restroom, with a toilet, Jacuzzi bath, and a shower." Then he motioned to a second door, "That is the walk-in closet." He walked over to the door he had pointed to and opened it up, motioning her inside.

She immediately noticed the rack of new suits off to the side, and a shelf of at least a dozen pairs of pumps and heels, of all colors and styles, and against the opposite wall was another shelf filled with matching handbags for every color of shoes. At the far end of the small room was three full length mirrors, one flat against the wall, and the other two on either side, angled.

She turned to him and swallowed.

"Oh I couldn't…" she shook her head. "It's just not right."

"I'm not giving them to you." He clarified, as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Then they aren't for me?"

"Oh they are yours for now. If I decide that you're capable in this job, then you'll keep them. And believe me, you'll need to earn them. This won't be an easy job Yoona. I thought I made that clear. "

When she nodded mutely, he continued.

"But if things don't work out, then it all stays here. With the company."

He waited for a response, when he didn't get one he asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Jihoon wanted her to have all of the suits with no strings attached, but he knew she would not accept them unless they were tied to a work contract, as a 'uniform' of sorts. He had wanted to give her much more, but this was a start. He knew from how quickly she resolved the photographer mystery that she was well worth it.

Yoona looked back at the suits, turned to the row of shoes, and lastly stared at the beautiful designer handbags. This was more than she had ever imagined she would ever see in her lifetime. But something made her uneasy. She wasn't sure why, after all, it's not like she was a kept woman, or being bought by these items, because like he said, they came with the job. Still, she wasn't used to this sort of luxury and it made her uncomfortable.

"Can you drive?"

She heard the words but didn't understand why he was asking her.

"Huh?"

"A driver's license, Yoona. Do you have one?"

She shook her head, because she didn't own a car. She either caught the bus or rode her bicycle everywhere. She didn't need a license.

"Well that's got to change. I can't have you riding that contraption to work and to meetings with clients, and that goes for a bus or taxi as well. They are undependable."

He reached down into his pocket and extracted a pair of keys and tossed it at her. She was still clutching on to the shoes, so she didn't catch it. It bounced off of her arm and she stared down at them, as if trying to understand what they were.

"Aish!" Rain said as he walked over to her, picked up the keys off the floor and placed them into the pair of heels she was holding.

"You need to go get lessons right away. I need you to have your license in a week."

"A WEEK!" she nearly choked.

"Ok ok, maybe that's too aggressive, then TWO weeks! Make sure to get a good instructor too, I don't care what the expense is, but you need a damn license. Any young woman your age should not be without one. You never know when you'll be asked to drive in an emergency. And for this job, it's critical."

Her head was buzzing. This was just too much for her to comprehend. It was as if she had landed on some strange planet in an alternate universe.

"You rode your bike to work today right?" he continued on talking as if she understood every word he said. He walked back to the closet door and exited. He turned the knob to the restroom before he realized she wasn't following him.

He turned back to the walk-in closet door, poked his head in, and whistled "Yoohoo!" at her, snapping her out from her daze.

"I don't have all day Yoona! I have a meeting at 10:00 with your young photographer, if you recall!"

She stumbled after him, still clutching on to her prized heels.

"I don't have to explain what goes on in here. Since you rode your bike to work, I can only imagine what you smell like. I disapprove of sweaty women…" he paused, "Well only in certain circumstances is it acceptable, and this isn't one of those." He chuckled at his own private joke and then immediately regained his stoic composure when she didn't respond. Of course she wouldn't, she probably had no idea what he was talking about!

He waved his hand at her to enter and when she padded in the large bathroom, he pointed at the drawers, without entering, standing in the doorway.

"You'll find everything you need in there."

She looked about the room, and noticed a large shower stall, big enough for ten people, and an oversized bath that had already been drawn, with floating rose petals in it.

Her eyes grew very large as she turned to him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"What?" he asked her in a serious tone. "You don't expect to put on a perfectly tailored silk suit being all smelly and sweaty, do you?"

"You want me to bathe?" she asked him incredulously. "Here? At work?"

He threw his head back and laughed at her innocence, forgetting how refreshingly naïve she could be.

"Yoona," he explained, "This is one of at least 6 dressing rooms on this floor alone. I have my own private bath and shower adjacent to my office. It's no big deal."

"I'll leave the key for this one on the counter," he explained as he placed the key next to the sink.

"We have long hours here, and we work hard. I'm a big fan of personal hygiene. But if you feel uncomfortable, then go home, take a shower, change, and then catch a taxi back. That will take you about 3 hours. Three wasted hours that could be used for meeting Mr. Changmin Shim and our promotional meeting afterwards with Priority. Now, which do you think is more important? Your oversensitive sense of privacy or work?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, immediately feeling foolish. "I … it's just that I've never heard of bathing at work before."

"I'm sure there's a lot you've never heard of before now," he tried not to sound patronizing but knew she had led a relatively sheltered life.

"Now listen, I don't have time to hold your hand through the rest of this, I trust you can take it from here?"

When her face blushed red, and she nodded, he excused himself, locked the door as he left and headed back upstairs, to his office. He couldn't help but smile on his way up. This girl was a breath of fresh air. She would surely make work much more interesting. He had thirty minutes before his meeting with Changmin Shim, and he wanted to review the proposal again.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Hyori Lee and her top model, Yuri at the 11:00 meeting with Priority, but he now he felt he had leveraging power, and an offer she wouldn't refuse.

Yoona looked at the rose filled hot steamy Jacuzzi bath and then back at the shower stall. The shower had no door, but was a large, marble lined stall with a showerhead the size of a turkey platter. She turned the knob and watched the water spray down as if it were raining.

"Whoa!" she gasped.

She immediately decided on the shower because it would be quicker and more fun than the bath. Somehow taking a bath at work just seemed too decadent for her.

Taecyeon was running late, as usual. He was supposed to be at Jihoon hyung's office at 9:00 and it was already 9:45.

He had overslept, and just his luck he had fallen asleep in Bridgette's hotel room. The only thing he remembered was flying in from France and meeting a beautiful flight attendant in First Class. He had asked her out, and one drink led to another, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hotel, without his luggage or a car.

He leaned against the receptionists' desk after entering the main lobby.

"Gain-shii," he said with a bit of a pained looked, "I need help."

She was used to this. Every one of the male models that worked at this agency felt they had been blessed with divinity, a power over women, and flaunted it. But Taecyeon was the worse of them all. Or better stated, the best of them all. The problem was, he actually was perfect. Every inch of him was grade A, and she could never seem to resist his charms.

"Mmm," she nodded, "And just how can I help our little black sheep today? You know how late you are?"

"I need you to call an ambulance… or paramedic…" he clutched at his chest with a painful grimace. He wasn't his perky self, and looked like he had slept in his clothes.

"Taecyeon-shii!" she stood up quickly, full of alarm, "What is it?"

"Save… me…" he murmured before bending down low, still clutching his chest.

She nervously grabbed the phone and cried, "Hold on! Please, dear God, please hold on! I knew all that partying would someday do you in!"

She quickly dialed the emergency response number and tears formed in her eyes.

"Answer, answer, answer…" she pleaded. "Taecyeon-shii, please lay down, I'll get help right away!"

"It's too late," he moaned, "My heart can't take it any more. You're just… just… just too beautiful for me today."

He stood upright and grinned like a cat that just had the best bowl of milk ever, and she slammed down the phone.

"OK TAECYEON!" she called out to him angrily.

He pouted like a little boy being scolded by his mother and looked up from his hooded eyes, and lowered his head.

"I can't help it if you're just too pretty for me to take," he jokingly defended, "It's your own fault, not mine!"

"Aigooooo," she shook her head at him and sat back down in her chair.

"Did you miss me?" he smiled back at her again.

"Like a dog misses ticks," she crowed.

"Oh that much huh? Well I brought you a little something."

She perked up and tried not to anticipate much. This was why she was butter in his palm. He never forgot to charm her any time he came into the office. He always brought her some sort of gift, and always teased her mercilessly.

He removed a small crystal bottle that he had purchased at the duty-free shop in the airport and placed it on her wide desk. 'Eau de toilette,' it read.

"French perfume?" she asked hopefully.

"Mmm," he confirmed. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

"Yah!" she waved at him playfully as she picked up the crystal bottle.

"Now which dressing room can I have to wash up in before I see the Master of Doom and Gloom?"

She chuckled and withdrew a key and tossed it to him.

"You're already late," she chided, "But I can buy you at least fifteen minutes. Hurry!"

Taecyeon half jogged up the stairs as he glanced down at the key. Lucky for him this was a male modeling agency and every one of the changing rooms were decked out with the finest suits, shoes and accessories. Jihoon-hyung would never know that he left his luggage at the airport.

Yoona had just finished showering and was carefully opening the drawers in the changing room closet, stunned at the beautiful undergarments. This truly was a dream! She held up one of the lacy bras to her small chest and giggled. She then saw row after row of silky panties, women's boxers, and even thongs. She shook her head and snatched up a pair of bikini panties and began to slip them on. She then lifted a soft pink mini slip out of the drawer, which matched the color of panties she had selected. She stepped into it, and then began choosing a bra.

She thought she heard a door open and close, and she froze. She looked at the closed door of the changing room and immediately grabbed the towel off from around her hair and covered her front with it. She slowly opened the door and peeked out.

No one.

It was her imagination. She had become so paranoid that she was bathing at work, that now she was creeping herself out!

Taecyeon looked at the hot steamy bath filled with roses. This was a first. Gain-shii had really outdone herself on this one. How did she know he was coming in late? Then again, when was he ever on time? He had bathed with rose petals before, just not alone.

He was glad he had bought her the most expensive bottle of perfume in the shop. She deserved it. She worked hard, and always covered for him.

He quickly stripped and sunk down into the glorious hot bath water.

It was so large that he could stretch out his body full length and still have plenty of room! The luxury of a Jacuzzi tub! Shame he didn't have time to turn on the jets and soak. He quickly lathered himself up, and shampooed his hair. He kept the shampoo in while he stood up and then headed to the shower. He didn't notice that wet shower floor because he was squinting his eyes closed to keep the shampoo out.

Yoona reached for a brush and quickly began to brush her hair, when she noticed the blowdryer attached to the wall. She unhooked it and turned it on.

Taecyeon reached for the shower facet and turned it full blast and stood under the hot running water, rinsing the soap from his body and the shampoo from his hair.

"Ayeeee" he moaned softly as the steaming water ran over his head, chest and back. Why couldn't he just stay here for another ten minutes? But he didn't have time, he knew Jihoon-hyung would already be angry with him so he quickly turned off the wonderful, steamy water and shook his head.

He grabbed one of the oversize towels and patted himself dry, then rubbing his hair with it, before dropping the towel on to the floor. He headed to the changing closet.

Just as the shower stopped, Yoona had turned off the blow dryer. She didn't have much time and still needed to decide on her bra, and put her suit on. She wouldn't wear make up, because she never did. Maybe some light lip color.

She looked at her beautiful new shoes again and giggled. She slipped them on and stood before the mirror with nothing but the shoes and panties on, grinning ear to ear. They were gorgeous! She lifted one of her legs up, bending it upwards in a silly pose and felt like squealing!

"Gain-shii," Rain called her impatiently on his speakerphone, "I have Mr. Changmin sitting here with me, and we are expecting Miss Im to join us in a few minutes. Have you seen Taecyeon yet? He's over an hour late now!"

"He should be there momentarily," she answered.

"What, you mean he's here in the building?"

"Just freshening up," she tried to stall.

"Typical," Rain said as he clicked on the speaker button on the phone, disconnecting the call and faced Changmin again.

"So Miss Yoona should get a raise for finding you and more importantly, for convincing you to come."

Changmin just nodded in agreement, not convinced that he should really be here at a male modeling agency of all places.

"You'll see," pausing momentarily, something suddenly dawned on Rain. He quickly pressed a button and kept pressing it harder and harder.

"Yes Mr…"

"GAIN-SHII," he called out as he stood up, "Which dressing room did you send Taecyeon to?"

"Changing room?" Gain asked nervously, wanting to cover for him, but now realizing something must be wrong.

"Dammit woman, which room!" Rain had begun to pace and Changmin saw he was noticeably upset.

"Room six," Gain finally revealed.

"SHIT!" Rain yelled and sprinted toward the door, "Yoona is in that room!"

Changmin shot out of his seat after hearing her name, and quickly caught up with Mr. Jung in a matter of seconds, they both nearly flew down the flight of stairs.

"What's the matter!"

He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew if Mr. Jung was this upset, then something must not be right with Yoona.

Taecyeon turned the handle to the walk-in closet from the changing room and as he raised his head he stopped mid step.

There before him stood a near naked young woman, with very long legs, slender and from what he could see, not very well endowed, as he reviewed her bare chest.

Yoona instantly froze. She stared at the fully naked male reflection behind her and she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. It took nearly ten seconds before they both realized what happened.

She threw her arms over her bare chest and opened her mouth to scream.

Taec had seen her eyes go from shock, to disbelief to panic. He crossed the room in lightning speed and covered her mouth, stifling her scream, pulling her close to him. He had no idea why he was holding her, all he knew is that he had to prevent her from screaming and alerting the world.

As soon as he felt her violently squirm he knew he had made a grave mistake. Why didn't he just slam the door closed?

Yoona was livid! She couldn't believe that this stark naked, giant pervert had grabbed her and she could feel his skin against her own as she twisted, elbowed, and tried to kick him, even though he was behind her.

"It's ok!" he said to her in full panic mode, not convincingly all, "Look, it's ok. It's me. Taecyeon. Did hyung send you here for me?"

Yoona froze again in disbelief and tried to bite the hand that covered her mouth.

"I'll take that as a no," Taec said, fully upset as she was, "You're not exactly my type anyway."

He looked at her arms pinned against her chest and tried to think quickly, how was he going to get out of this mess? Who was she and why was she in the male model's changing room?

They both heard pounding on the outer door of the dressing room, and it was Rain's voice calling her name.

"Yoona-shii," he called as he pounded his fist on to the dressing room door.

Both Taecyeon and Yoona froze. What to do? What to do!

They both looked at the walk-in closet's door. It had no lock, and was the only thing that kept them separated from the changing room.

Yoona looked panicked at his reflection in the mirror. He was so much taller than she was, and one of his hands covered her mouth while the other one held her arms that were pinned over her chest.

She wanted to cry out for help, but at the same time she was terrified to be found like this.

"YOONA!" Changmin screamed out loud and all three of them jumped, including Rain.

Yoona recognized the man holding her now. He was the model from the lobby that sprawled over the couch, shirtless. She could now feel that chest against her bare back and she swallowed.

Changmin did not wait for a response, but pushed Rain aside and kicked at the door handle.

"For the love of God, please don't scream!" Taecyeon begged her. "Look, I'm sorry, I guess hyung didn't send you to me. I don't know who you are, but please don't scream!"

His eyes pleaded with hers, and she nodded.

He softened his grip on her mouth and whispered in her ear, "If they kicked that outside door down, we will both be in trouble. Please tell them you're ok."

He raised his hand carefully off her mouth and closed his eyes, praying she would not scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Holding her from behind, Taecyeon leaned his head over Yoona's shoulder as he tried to quickly analyze her expression. Her eyes were still wide open in surprise, and darted from the door back to his arms that covered her chest, and on to his hand that covered her mouth. He took a deep breath and held it. What to do?

He could feel her softness as his bare skin mingled with hers, his chest rubbed against her bare back, his upper thigh muscles tightened as her small round bottom brushed against them. The more she wriggled around, the more difficult it was for him to concentrate. He lowered his mouth to her ear and pleaded in a panic, "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but this isn't going to end well if you keep struggling. Where exactly are you going to run to in the state you're in?"

His voice was deep and husky, but tinged with warning. He smelled like coconut shampoo, soap, and... roses? His wet hair dripped on to her shoulder.

She couldn't believe the gall of this man! Was he actually trying to negotiate with her while they stood there, him buck naked, and she only wearing panties, a half slip, and her high heels? She tried slamming her elbow into his abdomen, but his entire body was taut and hard. It was like elbowing one of those big punching bags filled with sand. Although she did get a bit of satisfaction from his grunt, it quickly faded when she felt him squeeze her tighter, bringing her even closer, completing spooning her body against his own.

She immediately regretted the contact when she felt the hardness against her lower back. "Omo!" she froze, "What the hell was he thinking that would cause 'that' reaction?" She had no doubt that he was indeed a pervert!

He didn't know why, maybe it was because of her scent, maybe it was because of the pale, softness of her skin or it could just be the natural male reaction to having a near naked woman in his arms, but whatever the reason, he knew she had noticed what effect she had on him. She was dead still now, and he was immediately tempted to let the poor thing go.

BANG! The outer door resounded with a sharp kick, and Taecyeon could hear their calls. How in the world was he going to get out of this predicament?

"Please don't scream," he repeated. "I'm going to let you go now. "

Yoona nodded frantically and closed her eyes.

"Look," Taec rushed his words, "Keep your eyes closed, and I'll slip out, ok?"

He slowly, very carefully lifted his hand from over her mouth, clenching his own eyes closed, praying she wouldn't scream.

Nothing. Yet.

His eyes peeked open as he unwrapped his arms from around her chest, releasing her from the back hug, he took a step backwards, granting her freedom. Yoona kept her own arms wrapped around her chest, glanced down at the floor behind her, and without a second thought, she raised her left foot, and stabbed her high heel onto the top of Teacyeon's left foot.

"Uffff!" Taec groaned loudly as he grabbed his left foot and immediately hopped around, trying to keep from screaming in pain. His face was bright red from the effort, scowling at her. Curse words flew from his mouth, but in hushed, grinding tones. She was appalled at the sight of such a huge, naked man, crouched over as he hopped. She took in the broadness of his bare back, and involuntarily her eyes lowered to his rear, perfectly shaped, tight, and buck naked. He didn't have much more of a chance to scorn her, because she had already opened the dressing room door, and he noticed she leaned over to remove one of her high heels.

That was all the warning he needed to have him scamper out of the room, limping, and bending over at the same time, and with a final glare he looked over his shoulder, and saw her slam the door closed.

Just as Taec hopped into the bathroom, no sooner had he closed the door when the outer door burst open.

Taec barely had time to grab a towel, when the bathroom door pounded.

"Yoona!" Rain called out. "Are you in there?"

Changmin had rushed to the second door and knocked on it sharply. "Yoona-shii?"

Yoona called out in response, "Yes, I'm here!"

Hearing Yoona's voice, Rain threw the bathroom door open just in time to see Taecyeon standing there, with his lower torso wrapped in a towel, rubbing his left foot against his right calf.

"Hyung, what's going on? What's all this banging?"

Changmin turned to face Taecyeon, and both he and Rain sized him up and down, taking in his lack of clothing, and wet hair.

Yoona heard their voices on the other side of the door, and literally ran to the clothing rack and pulled down the skirt and jacket suit that matched her shoes. She hopped up and down as she slipped the skirt up her legs and over her hips, quickly zipping it up. She reached for the jacket and threw it over her shoulders, pushing her arms into the sleeves in record time. As she fumbled with the buttons she heard Changmin exclaim, "WHO ARE YOU?"

Taecyeon continued to rub his injured foot against his calf, and was perturbed by this stranger, demanding to know who he was. Firstly, how could he NOT know who 'Ok Taecyeon' was? He was famous! He was THE "Taec!" Did he live under a rock or in North Korea? Secondly, who the hell did he think he was, talking to him informally and in such a rude tone?

He countered Changmin's death glare with one of his own, and both of them locked eyes, without speaking, but volumes were communicated in that single moment. It was as though they were both trying to turn each other to stone with their distain. It was instant and mutual dislike.

Rain glanced into the bath room, seeing Taec's clothing strewn on the floor, and then glanced back at the dressing room door as it slowly opened.

Yoona stood there, and both Changmin and Rain turned to her. Her face was blushed, her hair hung softly down her shoulders, and her long legs were emphasized in the short mini skirt suit and tall high heels she wore. She was naturally pretty.

Before she had a chance to step out, Changmin stepped in to the dressing room immediately, guiding her shoulders back into the room. No way was he going to let her see that half naked, oversized man standing there in the side doorway.

"Changmin Shim?" she asked him as he guided her backwards, "What's wrong? Why were you yelling my name?"

He studied her face for any hint of trouble.

"Yoona-shii," he said to her firmly, replacing her question with his own, "Are you ok?"

"Why?" she asked him, "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

Rain pushed Taec back into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell are you doing bathing here when you're supposed to be in a meeting!"

Taecyeon shrugged in feigned innocence, and replied, "Hyung, it was a long flight!"

As Rain continued to reprimand Taecyeon, Changmin found his opportunity. He patted her shoulders in relief that she seemed to be fine and nodded his head in direction of the door.

"Let's go to the meeting room, I think we both need coffee."

While they made their way back to the meeting room, Changmin watched Yoona's expression relax a bit, but it definitely seemed like she was hiding something. Maybe it was his own imagination, after all he barely knew the girl. He shook his head at himself in silence, realizing that he was in no position to try and understand her expressions. He told himself he would have done the same thing for any defenseless woman placed in this situation. He wasn't protecting Yoona, he was being a gentleman. Right?

He wasn't sure which bothered him more, remembering the broad, bare-chested idiot that stood in the doorway or the thought of himself, acting abnormally concerned for this girl who he barely knew.

"Why didn't you answer us, when we called your name?"

"Because I had the blow dryer on and didn't hear you."

Changmin considered this and then nodded.

"What was so urgent?" Yoona asked, "Is there trouble?"

She had to keep this act up. Her mind was spinning and her heart was still racing. She couldn't think straight yet, and was trying to make sense of what had happened. What on earth could have been the reason that a naked man was in her dressing room? And not just any naked man, but the top male model in the world. Most women would have given their eye teeth to have switched places with her, and she would gladly have agreed! But it still didn't make sense. How did that happen?

"Maybe he is a closet sex addict," Yoona pondered. "Or maybe he's some sort of exhibitionist freak…"

And what did he mean when he asked "Did Hyung send you?" Was he used to having naked women waiting for him in his dressing room?

No matter how she looked at it, she couldn't find a reasonable explanation.

All she knew for sure was that since it didn't even make sense to her, there was no way it would ever make sense to anyone else. She HAD to keep this under wraps! She had to make sure that creep never breathed a word of this!

She began to consider how to approach this when Changmin interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" he studied her face and saw the exact moment when she clicked back into their conversation.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you like working here?"

Yoona's face reddened involuntarily, and she looked down rather than into his eyes.

"What's not to like?" she asked.

"So you like being surrounded by all this… " Changmin motioned to the male model posters on the hallway walls they passed.

"I don't deal with the models," Yoona answered, "I deal directly with Director Jihoon-shii."

As they entered Rain's office, Changmin walked over to the credenza and poured two coffees.

"Whatever it is he wants, I don't fit in here." Changmin knew he would immediately decline whatever offer or request that was made of him today, because this was the last place on earth he would ever want to work as a photographer. It represented everything he loathed. Modeling and advertising was all about plastic and money, and he disregarded both.

"It doesn't hurt to listen, does it?" Yoona was glad he had kept his promise and showed up for the appointment, and was finally beginning to feel the flow of adrenalin decrease back to normal.

She looked down at her feet and felt a wave of delight fill her. Her new shoes were gorgeous!

She walked over to a chair, sat down and crossed one leg over the other. She couldn't help but smile at how shiny and pretty they were! Subconsciously she pointed her toe outward, and lightly swung her foot, watching the gleam of the leather.

Changmin snorted as he walked up to the table, and sat next to her. She was a girly girl after all. The last few times he had seen her, she had on a simple sundress and then jeans. She might actually look officially "business like" if it weren't for the silly grin she had on her face as she moved her foot too and fro.

Without warning she gazed up at him suddenly, with a childlike look of anticipation. She cleared her throat. "Ahem," as she waved her foot slightly a bit higher than before.

Changmin pretended not to notice. He looked down into his coffee cup and took a long swig.

"Mmm," he commented, "Now that's just what the doctor ordered."

Yoona frowned.

Why didn't he notice how cute her shoes were? Was he blind?

She stood up slowly, straightening her skirt, flattening it on her legs, and picked up her coffee cup. She purposely took very long, slow strides over to the credenza to pick up a sugar packet. When she reached for it, she playfully lifted one leg up, bending it, and then bringing it back down and tapping it loudly on the floor when she retrieved the sugar.

She turned her head in his direction and he had looked back down into his coffee cup just in time.

Frustrated, Yoona marched back to the table, placed the cup on it, and gently flopped back onto her seat. He was obviously one of 'those' men... the kind that never notices anything important, like brand new shiny designer shoes!

Instead of crossing her legs, she clasped her knees together and wrapped each leg behind the chair, resting her feet on the bottom by the wheels. Now she looked like she was 13. He chuckled inwardly at her. Yoona was a breath of fresh air.

He was about to give himself up, and compliment her on the shoes when the office door opened and Director Jihoon and his top model entered.

Changmin straightened in his seat, extending his posture to his full height. Yoona on the other hand appeared to sink down lower in her seat, and wheeled her chair in a position where she was closer to Changmin.

The action did not go unnoticed by either Taec or Changmin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jihoon apologized. "Now that everyone is here, we can get started."

Taecyeon wore a dark blue pair of dress slacks, that had a sheen to them. His shirt was white, long sleeve business attire, except several top buttons were unclasped. Atop the dress shirt was a beige vest, completely unbottoned.

He noticed the young woman was looking down into her coffee cup, not even acknowledging his presence. He walked over to the table and sat directly across from. Changmin noted that he had a slight limp as he walked.

"Yoona Im and Changmin Shim, this is Taecyeon Ok, otherwise known as Taec." Jihoon introduced.

Changmin nodded without a word, but with an obvious look of disdain.

"I know," said Yoona.

"Oh, you've met before?" Jihoon asked.

Taec cleared his throat and smirked at her, daring her to reveal anything.

Yoona looked up from her coffee and shot him a threatening glare, wanting to burn that grin off his face.

"Oh," Yoona answered, "I've seen him on the bus before."

"The bus?" Jihoon asked.

"Yeah, wrapped around the bus like a kimbab."

Changmin chuckled.

Rain smiled as he nodded at Yoona. She had sass. She would need it.

He reached over to a remote control, tapping it, and automatic shades dropped down from the top of the windows, dimming the room slowly. Another click and a 96" HD LCD display illuminated from the wall behind Taeceyon. One more click and several scenic shots appeared on the screen. As they shuffled through the shots, Rain explained, "These are shots that we've done for all the major brands and designers. And although they are good, they aren't great. They aren't unique."

He looked directly at Changmin as he spoke.

"These shots could have been taken by any one in our industry. They aren't memorable."

Taecyeon looked at his hyung, wondering where he was going with this presentation. Several photos later he noticed himself in the shots and grinned. Now we're talking!

Rain continued, "And these shots ... what do they bring to mind?"

Taecyeon didn't hesitate in answering, "One handsome devil!"

Yoona rolled her eyes and Changmin ignored the statement completely.

"Besides the 'handsome devil' in the photograph, what else do you see?"

Yoona studied it and realized that she had no idea what was supposed be advertised. Was it his suit? Was it a watch? His shoes?

"What would you say if I told you this was a cologne ad?"

Changmin snorted loudly. "I'd say that it better have a scratch and sniff tab on it."

"My point exactly!" Rain slammed his palm down on the table, making Yoona jump unexpectedly.

"There is no awareness here in this photograph. In marketing they call it: Awareness and Consideration. Simply put, it means as soon as you see the ad, it sticks with you, and you remember it. You associate the product with the ad."

He turned the TV off and clicked on the button for the shades to rise.

"Everyone wants Taec in their ads, and that's a problem."

"Why?" Taecyeon didn't look very happy.

"Because you're in so many, that everyone forgets what you're advertising! Of course the consumers want to see you, but when they get to the stores they ask for that product that "Taec" advertised. Not the name. And therein lies the problem."

"I don't see how this concerns me," Changmin said, almost impatiently.

"You're my secret weapon, Changmin Shim."

"Hyung!" Taec said a bit too loud. "He's not even model material! Look at his nose, it's way too big. And those eyes, they are ... uneven! And his ears!"

"His ears aren't half the size of yours," Yoona almost hummed as she looked at Changmin's ears, and smiled. "As a matter of fact, he has very nice ears." Changmin's eyebrows scrunched together as he turned to face her.

"Pabo!" Rain scolded Taecyeon, "He won't be a model! He is a photographer. He's a damn good one too!"

"I don't photograph models," Changmin retorted, looking directly at Taecyeon, "Especially not uppity egotists."

"That's exactly why I want you! You've got prospective that no one in our industry has! When I look at your photographs, they are embedded in my mind forever!"

"No thanks," Changmin stood, slightly bowing at Jihoon and then nodded at Yoona.

She looked at Rain and then back at Changmin. She didn't want him to leave. She agreed with her director... he was incredibly talented.

"But you haven't even heard my offer. It will pay you better than you could ever wish for... "

"Doesn't matter to me," Changmin shrugged and turned to walk toward the door.

"I'll send you around the world. You'll visit places you have only seen in your dreams."

Changmin stopped and although his body faced the door, his head turned slightly in Rain's direction. He considered what the man just said. This was something he had always wanted to do... and would probably never have another chance.

"But I'd have to shoot models?"

"Now who's being uppity," Taec mumbled.

"Well yes," Rain chuckled, "I know... that's the downside for you. The upside? You'll travel expense-free, stay at four star hotels, eat the finest foods, and see the world."

Changmin turned around and glanced at the three still at the table. Yoona was beaming. The mention of world travel had her almost floating out of her seat. He smiled at her when he noticed her expression. The smile caught Rain's attention.

"Oh, and did I mention," he looked at Yoona, "My assistant Yoona will be traveling with you?"

Now she did pop out of her seat.

"I will?" she exclaimed, afire with excitement. This was news to her! But welcomed news! Move over world, Yoona is coming!

Changmin shook his head. She was irrestible. He'd have to be careful of this one.

"I'll think about it," he said and bowed again and headed to the door.

"Yoona, see Mr. Shim out please."

As she walked behind Changmin, Taecyeon looked down at her feet. Those were the weapons of destruction that made him limp! Thanks to those heels, he would have a huge, knotted bruise on the top of his left foot.

Just as she reached the door, he called out to her, "Nice shoes!"

She turned around immediately with a huge smile on her face, the fact that SOMEONE actually noticed these prized heels! "Oh," she said with gratitude, "Thank..." then she noticed his snarky smirk and remembered what she had done to him with those shoes.

Heat filled her being from head to toe, and she took a deep breath. Changmin noticed the change in her demeanor and watched as she raised her foot and stomped it into the floor.

"Yes, they aren't, aren't they?" Her eyes shot lasers at Taecyeon. She tapped her toes a few times for emphasis, and then turned back to Changmin, raising her hand to his back, lightly touching it, to indicate they should leave.

So that's how it is, is it? Taec thought to himself, "So she fancies Cameraboy."

"I know what you're thinking," Jihoon said to Taec, "And don't even think about."


	6. Chapter 6

Yoona was nearly skipping, and Changmin did his best to not laugh at her. His grin widened when she started humming , nearly floating down the hallway, in her own world, obviously forgetting she was walking right next to him. This euphoria had been triggered by three words: "Travel the world."

"So I take it that you like traveling?" he quipped.

The humming continued, and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she had headphones on. The bounce in her step increased, and he couldn't resist stopping, and watching her from behind. He folded his arms over his chest and smirked with complete satisfaction at the view. He wouldn't be surprised if she started swinging her arms, dancing to the song that only she heard in her head.

He wondered how long it would take before she noticed he was no longer accompanying her. It didn't take long.

Two women walked toward Yoona, one looked to be in her thirties, very stylish, held a slender Louis Vitton briefcase in one hand, and a coffee cup in the other. The younger woman also held a coffee cup, she wore a very short mini skirt, and a blouse that immediately made Changmin think of pirates: white, fluffy and lots of ruffles. Her head was turned to face the older of the two, and he noted that she had not bothered to remove her extra large sunglasses even though she was indoors.

He snorted as they neared Yoona. These women obviously belonged to the same world that Ok Taecyeon and Director Jihoon belonged to. They walked with confidence, and placed one foot directly in front of the other, accentuating their hips as they swayed.

Yoona glanced to her right … finally noticing that Changmin Shim was no longer walking with her.

She stopped dead, and turned half way around, finding him behind her, now leaning against the wall, with his arms folded in front of him. His eyebrows were raised in amusement as he shook his head at her.

He was playing with her!

She was both embarrassed and miffed that he tricked her like this, and swung around just in time to collide with the younger woman who was now in front of her, but had not noticed Yoona standing there.

Changmin pushed himself off the wall immediately as he witnessed the coffee cup splash onto Yoona.

"Look what you've done!" yelled Yuri Kwon, holding out her half emptied, dripping cup. She immediately glanced down at her blouse and skirt… "Lucky for you..." she started, but then saw a few drops on her shoes.

"AIGOOO!"she exclaimed. "My brand new Jimmy Choos!"

Yoona instantly bowed, while trying to tug her own suit jacket away from her chest. Hot coffee had stained her newly tailored suit, but she felt partially to blame since she had been blocking the hallway.

"Are you ok?" the older woman asked.

"No I'm not ok!" Yuri cried, "Coffee stains! On my Jimmy Choos! They are ruined!"

Changmin had come up behind Yoona and was about to tell the younger woman that he had seen the entire thing, and she, with her eyes covered in dark shades, had not even watched where she was walking. But before he was able to defend Yoona, he heard , "Yah Yuri! I'm not talking to you! Look at what you've done to her suit!" She glanced over at Yoona and continued, "And it looks to be a tailored Vera Wang!"

Yoona stood to her full height and apologized, "I'm sorry! I should not have stopped in the middle of the hallway!"

"See!" Yuri pouted at her CEO, Hyori Lee, "She even knows it's her fault!"

Hyori opened her briefcase and extracted a silk handkerchief, and extended it to Yoona. Yoona held it almost in reverence. It looked much too pretty to use.

"What's your name?" Hyori asked Yoona.

"Yoona Im, I'm new here. I am really sorry."

"We should tell Jihoon Oppa ," Yuri glanced at Yoona and then back at Hyori, "He should fire who ever hired someone as clumsy as her!"

Changmin cleared his throat and tapped Yoona on the shoulder, turning her slightly to face him. He took the handkerchief in Yoona's hand and started dabbing at the suit.

"Did you get burned?" he asked her. When she shook her head, she reached for the handkerchief in his hand. He pushed her hand away, and continued dabbing.

Hyori smiled and tugged on Yuri's arm. "You've done enough damage for the day, we'll be late."

As they walked past the couple, Yuri noticed Changmin for the first time. He was tall, handsome, and extremely focused on tending to the young girl in front of him. She watched him press the cloth against the girl's breast, ignoring the protests of the girl.

"Yah, Changmin," Yoona scolded. "I can do it!"

"I think the suit is ruined," he observed as he pressed it against her skin. "But as long as you're not hurt…" He stopped the dabbing when he noticed the peaked nipple pressed against the stained fabric. He stared for several seconds, before realizing what he was doing.

His head whipped up to face Yoona and he nearly stuffed the handkerchief into her hands, completely embarrassed. Yuri snorted at the scene before turning to catch up with Hyori Lee.

Changmin looked away, then up at the ceiling, and then down at his shoes.

"I didn't mean to…" he started.

That was twice today that Yoona had her breasts touched by near strangers! TWICE!

"I told you to stop!" she snapped at him.

He looked up at her and saw the anger. "Yah, Yoona," he defended, "It's not my fault! Who told you not to wear a bra?"

Her eyes nearly popped out as she pursed her lips together and snapped her hand up to cover his mouth. "Shhhh!" she whispered in fierce warning, "Don't tell the world about my underwear!"

She removed her hand from over his lips and he smirked at her. "Or lack thereof…" was all he got out before she covered his mouth again. "Changmin Shim!" She watched as his eyes inadvertently fell from her face, down to her neck and then down farther, to rest on the coffee stain, or more accurately, what was under the stain.

He smiled into her hand, and even if she had not felt it, she could see his smile fill his uneven eyes.

Men!

She released her hold over his mouth and turned to stomp off. Let him stand there like a buffoon grinning from ear to ear, she thought. Alone! And damn that Ok Teacyeon for making her rush this morning, and completely forgetting to put on a bra!

It was Changmin's turn to nearly skip behind her.

As he came up next to her, he nudged her, looking straight ahead. "You got something to change into?" She folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "Shall we go back up to the dressing room then?" he offered.

"I can manage alone, thank you very much," she snapped at him.

"Aww come on, don't be mad! I'm a man too you know! "

When she didn't answer he nudged her again with his elbow, and she glanced over at him. He winked at her and smiled softly before turning to face forward again. "Besides, you haven't told me what you want yet."

"What?" she asked.

"You said it was something BIG… probably something like using me to make a boyfriend jealous or …"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" she told him sternly.

Changmin's smile broadened, he felt like pumping his fist in the air and yelling "YES!"

"…or maybe it's something naughty…" he paused, "Even though I'm available I should tell you that…"

She stopped walking, turned to face him and placed her hands on her hips, forgetting about the soiled suit.

"I wanted to ask you for a copy of all of those photos I looked at in your lab… but if you're gonna be an ass …"

"Whoa!" he put his hands up in mock surrender. She obviously wasn't in the mood to joke around. She had gone from euphoric to bitchy in seconds. He preferred the skipping, happy Yoona, but this firecracker, ball busting Yoona had appeal as well!

He considered her request for a moment, looking into the pools of fire that used to be shiny, sparkling eyes just moments before. "Come on," he reached her hand and headed straight for the stairs they had ascended earlier. "We'll talk about this while you change."

Hyori tapped on the office door lightly before opening it without waiting for a response. Both Taecyeon and Rain looked up from their conversation at the conference table to see her and Yuri enter.

Hyori smiled as she walked over to Rain and kissed both cheeks, just as the Europeans do. Yuri on the other hand, walked up to Taecyeon and leaned down to place a full kiss on his lips, brushing his chiseled cheek as she finished, and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

She gave Jihoon a slight bow of acknowledgement before turning her full attention back to Taec.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night," he answered as he watched Hyori blow him an air kiss from across the table. He reached up and grasped at the air, pretending to catch it, and then raised it up to his mouth, opening wide, then closed his eyes as he moved his jaw back and forth, pretending to savor it. Yuri attempted to pinch his bicep, but it was so solidly hard that she couldn't get a hold of any flesh.

Hyroi giggled at his coquettish behavior and looked back at Rain. "So what's so important that you ask me for a meeting before noon? You know I don't do mornings."

Rain reached up for her coffee cup, he stood and extended his arm out to Yuri for hers. "Yes Madam," he smiled genuinely at Hyori, "I remember. But first things first, let's freshen this swill up."

"Oh that reminds me," Hyori said, "Did you find someone new?"

Rain nodded as he walked back to the credenza for the ceramic mugs.

"Oh you met_"?"

Yuri piped in, "She's such a klutz, Oppa! Really, look at what she did to my Jimmy Choos!"

Hyori ignored Yuri and turned to face Rain, "He's raw, but tons of potential. He'll need to cut the hair of course… but his height, the broad shoulders… the dark, smoldering eyes! What's his name?"

Before Rain could answer Yuri walked around the conference table to point her toes in his direction. "They're ruined! She needs to be fired. And the person who hired her should be fired too! It's obvious that she's incompetent!"

"Ah!" It dawned on him who they were talking about. "That would be Changmin Shim and Yoona Im."

Taec snorted in dissatisfaction before adding, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm with Yuri on this one. Both of them have no place here…"

"Are you afraid of the fresh competition, Taec?" Hyori asked him directly. "Because it will take at least a year of grooming and training before he can take the catwalk."

"Pshhh," Taec blew out. "Puhleeeesee. He's no model."

Both Hyori and Yuri waited for Jihoon to explain as he handed them fresh cups of coffee.

"Have a seat, ladies." He sat down and grinned, "I'm about to rock your world!"


	7. Chapter 7

They jerked back and forth, lurching exactly at the same time.

"Aishhhh" Changmin ground his teeth together.

"Easy, Yoona!"

"I'm trying!"

"You're not trying hard enough..." he gasped for breath, "Too fast..."

"I can't..."

"Easy... nice and slow... gently..." Changmin lowered his smooth baritone voice, trying to calm himself as well as her.

"I don't know what to do!" Yoona breathed, rushed almost hyperventilating.

"Don't rush it," he coaxed, "We have all day."

Her eyes were filled with emotion and he knew she was overcome ... it was all so new to her, unchartered waters.

Her head tossed from side to side, "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Just trust me..."

Her eyes met his and she nodded, biting her lower lip.

"You need to let it come naturally," he explained, "Take a deep breath."

She inhaled deeply, slowly and and he heard the quiver in her breath.

He rubbed her arm gently, trying to encourage and soothe her.

"You can do this," he said very softly, calming her jagged nerves.

"I can do this," she repeated.

She inhaled again, more confidently this time.

She felt his left hand cover her right and give it a squeeze.

She nodded and then slowly lifted her right foot from the the brake and gently pressed down on the accelerator while simultaneously lifting her left foot off of the clutch. They moved forward, much smoother and slower this time, no jerking, no lurching.

"Shift ..." he guided her hand with his own.

That required her to press in the clutch again, which she focused on, and pressed it down while shifting gears. A huge smile broke across her face in elated surprise.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"Steady..." he instructed.

She carefully watched the road ahead, concentrating on the white lines down the center of the street that separated the right side from the left. He had told her to keep the front of the car parallel with those lines.

"Time to shift again," he gave her right hand another squeeze.

Everything was coming together, slowly, yes, but she now could 'feel' when the gears needed to be shifted! She couldn't believe she had come this far in less than a week!

After another hour of instruction, she pulled to the side of the country road and parked. She unbuckled her seat belt and let out a huge breath that she had seem to be holding in for awhile. She closed her eyes and smiled.

He watched her as she breathed.

"I still don't know how you maneuvered me into this," he admitted.

"It was either this or the photos," she answered, "And I guess I don't rate high enough on your friend chain to get the photos."

That brought a smile to his lips. Friend. Yes, well, technically they were friends.

For now.

In the two very short weeks that he had know Yoona Im, he found himself wanting to know more and more about her, spend more time with her. He enjoyed himself when he was in her company.

He unfastened his own seat belt and turned to face her.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Her eyes opened and she saw him angled toward her. He had such a pleasant face, dark, very dark eyes, and full lips. Changmin Shim was a handsome man. His tan, smooth, flawless skin was tempting. Several times during the past week she had wanted to reach up and touch his cheek, and see if it was as smooth and soft as it appeared.

"Because the right guy hasn't asked me."

He smirked at her response. Evasive, but alluring.

"And what's Mr. Right like?"

"Oh you know," she raised her hand and held up a finger for each attribute she named: "Attractive, smart, great sense of humor, talented... " she paused and then a twinkle in her eye provoked him as she continued, "and rich!"

He folded his arms and frowned.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a gold digger."

"Why do you think I'm working for Director Jihoon?" she squinted her eyes and watched for his reaction.

He unfolded his arms and turned back around in his seat to face forward.

"So it's about the money?"

She shrugged.

"Everyone needs money, Changmin. Money makes the world go around."

"So they say."

"You want to know how much he's paying me?" she asked him a bit too earnestly.

"No, Yoona. I don't. And quite frankly, I am a bit surprised."

"Why," she asked him, continuing to play with him.

"Because... I thought you were different is all."

"He gave me this car." she said in a more serious tone.

His head jerked to the side, facing her once more.

"He what?"

"You heard me... he gave me this car."

"Bloody hell..." Changmin swore, his mind racing now. This came from left field... it didn't fit his image of Yoona. She wasn't greedy. She didn't care about money.

"And you accepted it?"

She shrugged. She watched him.

When he didn't respond immediately she put her hand on his shoulder and he looked back into her eyes.

"Changmin," she licked her lips, "You and I can see the world. He can make it happen. We'll see the places that we've only seen in photo books!"

"No," he shook his head. "It's not for me."

It wasn't working... she would have to try a different tactic. He definitely wasn't into money. She knew he wouldn't be, but she just wanted to verify.

When in doubt, be honest.

"It's not about the money." she admitted.

His eyes bore into hers, seeking the truth.

"I was kidding with you. He does pay me a lot, that part is true. And yes, he did give me this car, for work. But, Changmin, although those things are nice, and yes, even necessary to live comfortably, it's not why I do it."

She had his undivided attention.

"I know when you see those models, you see arrogance, conceit and plastic surgery-altered men and women. But Changmin, there's much more. In the last three weeks that I've worked for him, Director Jihoon has shown me so many important things as well. And I've got so much more to learn!"

He nodded at her enthusiasm and she continued, "I do want to travel the world. I do want to see the beautiful sites, and smell the perfumed air, taste the exotic foods. But that isn't going to change who I am ... it isn't going to turn me into a plastic person."

"Did he ask you to convince me?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm telling you this ... I'm telling you because I personally want you to come. I think you're making a big mistake by turning down his offer."

He considered her words, and saw the truthfulness in her eyes.

"It's not just because I don't want to..." he explained. "What if..." he paused.

"What if... I can't do it?"

She didn't understand him. He was so overtly talented, what did he mean?

"When I take photographs, I 'see' them first, with my minds eye. It's hard to explain but I think you understand, because Yoona, you recognized it when you saw my photos. But these are people we're talking about... egocentric, spoiled, materialistic people that think their beauty surpasses that of the sunset, or sunrise."

"What if.. I can't photograph them?"

"I guess it's a possibility," she weighed, "But Changmin, what if you can? Are you going to take that chance of missing out on the world, because you were too afraid to try?"

"I didn't say I was afraid."

"But you are."

"Well I was also afraid you'd kill me in this car, but I survived."

"Yah!" she reached over to smack his shoulder.

"I was also afraid you'd sell my photos on eBay... so I didn't give them to you."

His lips twitched with a smirk when she raised her hand again and he caught it.

"But you know what I am most afraid of?"

She tugged at her hand and when he didn't let it go she leaned over and tried to pinch his chest.

"Are you going to let go?" she threatened.

He pulled both her wrists together and easily held them with a single hand, his long fingers wrapping around securely.

"What I'm most afraid of," he lowered his voice to a near whisper, he eyes darkening with intensity as he stilled her. _What I'm most afraid of is that I will fall for a bowlegged girl who will break my heart... _

"What I'm most afraid of is that I will agree to go to see the world, and get stuck with you as my travel companion." he lied.

"What?" she sputtered.

"You heard me. I can just see it now, we'll be in Paris, and you'll be overcome by both the surrounding atmosphere and my sexy manliness, and sneak in to my hotel room at night..."

"YAH!" she yelled and he laughed at her, releasing her hands. She began pelting him with light slaps as he covered his head.

"Rape!" he cried out, "Help! I'm being raped!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I rank this right up there with getting a root canal..." he paused, "...without novocaine."

Before she could respond he added, "... in plane... spiraling down from the sky..."

"Oh stop," she chided as they approached the elevator doors. She turned to him and reached up to his collar and straightened it.

"... crashing into an erupting volcano."

She clucked her tongue at him and shook her head.

"You artsy types are a bit over dramatic."

The doors slid open and they stepped into the small space, and she reached for the top button.

"Explain to me again how you wrangled me into this."

"I get it, Changmin... I get it. You don't want to be here."

He folded his arms and leaned against the shiny, mirrored walls of the lift. His lower lip protruded and his eyes looked up to watch the digital numbers as they ascended higher... toward his doomed destination.

"You don't need to stay for long, just make a valiant effort." she tried to encourage him.

Valiant effort? More like a monumental, mountain-moving, parting-the-sea effort! He snorted as he recalled the exact moment he had decided to accompany her, as her 'plus one.'

She asked him to go shopping with her, 'for a man's point of view.' She had to attend this black tie event as part of her job. Peppered Rain had joined forces with Hyori Lee's "Priority" agency for a maiden campaign... never before had any two agencies anywhere in the world collaborated at this level.

He was in a high-end dress shop with her, about to chew his tongue off from boredom, tired of the many sales ladies flitting up to him, asking him if he needed any help. Freshening his coffee, bringing him a newspaper, a glass of ice water, as he sat in the large leather padded chair, and waited. He wouldn't have been surprised if they offered him a pair of fluffy slippers.

There was a reason that this was no-man's-land. A very sound reason.

His watch obviously wasn't working, because it reflected that he had only been seated for 20 minutes, but he was certain it was more like ten lifetimes.

Why do women take so long getting dressed? What mysterious thing happened between walking back into a dressing room with a few dresses, and putting them on? Was there a cafeteria back there? Maybe a shower? He mused at how the women's dressing rooms had to be extremely different than the mens!

That's when the door opened, and she stepped out.

"_Holy...Mother... of... all that was good..." _

He didn't even feel his legs pull him up out of the large, comfortable chair. He hadn't even realized he was standing, mouth agape, until she spoke to him.

"Well?" she smiled nervously and did that thing she always does with her hands when she doesn't know what to do with them... she flattens them over the front of her dress.

Someone had swept her hair up, in a makeshift bun, accentuating her gloriously long, neck, which forced one's eyes onto her white, creamy, bare shoulders ... the dress was strapless.

He didn't dare blink.

Her collarbone on either side shifted slightly and he couldn't peel his eyes from her. That area... that enticing, soft, indented area, near the bone... something about her collarbone mesmerized him. He could just imagine sinking his mouth exactly there.

His mouth went dry, and he swallowed deeply. He finally forced himself to lower his gaze ever so much, to her tiny torso... the slender waist was clearly outlined by the form fitting satin fabric that clung to her. His eyes rested on her breasts.

His breath hitched. As the dress was strapless, it pushed her breasts tightly together, lifted high, showing off the small, creamy mounds that formed a valley.

"Changmin?"

Her voice snapped his head back up to her eyes... those large, dark, shiny doe eyes, that were waiting patiently for his approval.

"No." he tried to sound as normal as possible, but it came out raspy. He cleared his throat, and made another effort. "No!" he said a bit more confidently.

"No?" she spun around and showed him the view from the rear. Her back and shoulder blades glistened, and several tendrils fell loosely down the nape of her neck. That fabulously long, slender neck... Since her back was turned to him, she didn't see him close his eyes briefly, trying to regain his composure.

He felt like walking up behind her, taking her waist in his hands, and becoming intimately familiar with that masterpiece of a neck, never neglecting the shoulders, or her bare, ever-so-tempting back.

Changmin thought randomly how Michael Angelo would have given his eye teeth to have Yoona as a model.

When she turned again to face him she quirked her head to one side, again highlighting her exposed neck and collarbone.

"Is it the color?"

He didn't even remember what color the dress was ... it wasn't the color.

"No."

"So is it the style? The cut?"

She bit her bottom lip and her hands balled the fabric. She knew that she'd look ridiculous trying to dress up... of course he didn't approve.

"I'll try something else," she lowered her eyes to the floor and sighed. "There's another one, a short, black formal. But it's backless, and I wasn't sure..." She began to fidget, raising an arm, crossing it over her chest and tugging on front of it, as if to force it to cover her bareness.

The action caused her small breasts to lift higher, pushing firmly together... so inviting, almost spilling out of the dress.

"Yoona..." he called to her softly. His eyes had turned coal black, and he felt his groin snap to life. Damn.

She raised her head in time to see him stride up to her, closing the space between them with his long legs in just a few steps.

His hand lifted her chin high enough so that she was looking into his eyes.

"You're beautiful." he found himself saying, involuntarily.

"What?" she must have misheard him.

He smirked at her expression. Obviously she wasn't used to hearing anyone tell her this, or if they had, she wasn't one to believe them.

"We'll take this one." he told her firmly.

"But you said no. You haven't even seen the others."

"I don't need to see the others," he let go of her chin and twirled one of the loose tendrils around his index finger. "Besides, the short black one will only show everyone how bowlegged you are..."

"So mean!" She raised her fist to him, but he took it in his own hand and pulled her into him.

He held on to the back of her head, pressing her close to him as he whispered to her, "Make sure to find some sort of shawl or scarfy thing to cover those shoulders of yours, or else you might not make it out of the car. What time am I going to pick you up then?"

She gently pushed her hands against his firm, broad chest, and looked up to see if he was joking.

"You'll take me?"

He nodded, looked down into her small face and smiled.

"Do you think I'm going to allow you to be in a room for of male model wolves wearing something like this?"

"But you said you'd rather die than go with me ..."

"I said I'd rather die than go to that event... I didn't say no to going with you."

"You're so confusing, Changmin Shim. First you say no, you're not going to be my date. Then you say no, you don't like the dress... now you saying yes to both?"

_Oppa.._. he thought, _when are you going to finally call me Oppa?_

He shrugged. "Being fickle isn't just a woman's prerogative you know."

He was probably teasing her. One thing she knew about him by now, is that Changmin loved to tease her.

Yoona pushed away from him completely and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"So should I at least try on the other two dresses?"

"I'm dying here, Yoona. Just..." he shoved both of his hands firmly in his jeans pockets.

"Ok ok ... I didn't realize this was so painful for you. Sorry!"

She spun around, and began to march back toward the dressing room.

He had accidentally offended her. She wanted to be a girly girl and play dress up, and he cut her off. He knew he was being unreasonable. He just didn't know how much longer he would be able to watch her, showing off all that glorious skin to him, and expect him not to pounce.

"Fine," he called out to her in surrender. "But you're me buying lunch, Sugar Mama."

She turned her head in surprise, "Really? I can try on the other two... Oh Changmin, I'll hurry, I promise we won't be long!"

"Can I help?" he offered half joking, half sincere as he winked at her.

I'd follow you to hell... he thought, wait, no, I _AM_ following you to hell!

"Synchronize watches," he raised her tiny wrist, and noticed it was bare. "Where's your watch?"

"Who wears watches these days? That's what cell phones are for."

She reached into her tiny jeweled clutch bag, and pulled out her phone.

"Ok Commander, it's 8:19 pm, check."

"Roger that," he smirked broadly. "And what time have we agreed to flee from this Devil's Hole?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "No later than 10:00 pm sharp, Commander."

He looked down at the long slender fingers of her hand, the one he still held by the wrist, and placed it securely on his hooked arm.

"Ok Agent Long Legs, one minute later and you pay ..." his smile turned into a smirk as he looked down at her face, ".. and I get to name the payment."

She glanced up at him and noticed once again how handsome he was... but he would look better if...

She quickly looked up to see what number of floor they were on, and reached over and slammed down the red emergency stop button.

The sudden stop jolted the small carrier, and she temporarily lost her balance and fell into him.

"Ohhh" he said in genuine surprise, "... are we going to have passionate elevator sex now?"

She pushed herself away from him, and righted her dress.

"Because Yoona, I really have completely misjudged you."

"Pabo."

She reached up and he inadvertently ducked, thinking she was going to hit him. But instead she reached up behind his head, running her fingers into his hair, and gently tugged on the black hair rubber that held his ponytail in place.

As his hair fell loose, she turned her head from side to side, her fingers combing through the long, silky locks. It felt heavenly.

"That's much better, Changmin."

_Oppa_... he corrected silently.

"What's it going to take to get you to call me Oppa?"

The top floor of the hotel was reserved for the star-studded event, and glittered with golden balloons, ice carvings, and sparkly white tiny lights. A small orchestra played, near the ballroom floor, and there were long white linen covered tables, filled with every delicacy imaginable.

Yuri watched as the handsome male models openly ogled her, and even straightened taller, flexing her shoulders back, pushing her breasts forward, proud to be the most beautiful, and definitely the most sexy woman in the room. Of course her boss, Hyori could be considered beautiful... but that was back in the day. She was over 30 now. And even Yuri knew that models had a shelf life of 29, at the very longest.

After that, they either got married, or retired, and worked as consultants or something just as boring.

Well that wouldn't be her. She would make sure to make her millions while she was on top, and secure her own future. Men loved her. Women wanted to be her. Everyone envied her.

She caught sight of Taec, across the floor, surrounded by just as many young models as she was, but they were no where near as voluptuous as she was, and that gave her supreme confidence.

She knew they were not officially an exclusive couple. But Taecyeon was 'it.' He was on top, and only he could compete with her in both popularity and finances. Actually, he beat her in both areas. He was from a very wealthy family, his father, a finance tycoon, and a billionaire. That only added to the charisma that he oozed.

She noticed his tuxedo shirt was sheer black, and transparent. How he loved to flaunt that magnificent body of his.

She waved three fingers at him when he glanced over in her direction and he winked in return.

He must have said something funny, because all of the young female models giggled in unison.

That toothy smile, the chiseled, angular face, the dark, gleamy eyes... and that body that Adonis would envy, made him perfect for her. She knew he had it all... she even knew how incredible he was in bed. Taec had slept with her several times, and was a very generous lover. He always gave more than he received.

Her gaze lowered down to his groin, and she snickered. All he was doing was standing there, probably chatting about something inane, and she could still see the generous bulge that was impossible to hide. The man was hung like a horse, and she knew that from personal experience.

Thank you, God, for Ok Taecyeon, she playfully thought. I must have done something right in my past life.

Taecyeon looked around the large, packed ballroom and stifled a yawn. God he was so freaking bored! This was another one of those events that he was mandated to attend.

Make a good showing, shake hands... meet... greet... flatter... flirt.

Champagne was being served but he preferred vodka tonight.

She wasn't here yet. He noticed that Jihoon hyung was alone, when he wasn't accompanied by Hyori, and there was no sign of his assistant anywhere.

Not that he was waiting for her arrival, because he wasn't. But maybe, just maybe, she could offer something fresh to this too stale, too familiar affair.

Every female smelled the same to him. They all wanted to bed him. They slipped keys in his pockets, grabbed his ass, or made blatant propositions to him. Same old thing.

He excused himself from the crowd of ladies that buzzed around him, light moths to a light, and went to freshen up his vodka.

The bar closest to him was out in the foyer, which is where the elevators opened up to.

He waited for the bartender and didn't bother to make idle conversation. He watched the the numbers rise, above one of the elevator doors, when it came to a stop. Someone probably getting off, or on, he thought.

How bored off my ass must I be, to be paying attention to this crap?

At the same time, he really didn't want to re-enter the ballroom either.

Mundane was the word he was looking for... so damn mundane.

He saw her striding toward him, not unlike how a cat glides across the floor, preening, taking it's time, luxuriously swaying her hips, making sure every male eye was on her.

"Let's say you and I cut out of this gig early, and get a room," she reached up and brushed an imaginary lint off his shoulder. It was a pretext to touch him.

Taec watch the digital green number, 17 ... it was still stuck on 17.

"Hyori won't like that, princess. You know that. You're the life of the party. This is all about you, isn't it?"

"Are you turning me down?" she asked, almost in disbelief. Taecyeon never turned down an opportunity to bed her. Or anyone else for that matter... at least if the rumors were true, he had bed all the top females models.

She glanced back in the ballroom and then slightly turned her head, but did not face the bartender.

"Martini... and make it dirty."

Her hand slipped under his tuxedo jacket and roamed the expansion of his chest, until she found a nipple to toy with... pinching it slightly, and then rubbing her thumb over it, confirming it had peaked.

"Then again," she lowered her voice, but the bartender could still hear her, "There's always Jaejoong or Siwon... they're always game."

"Whatever," Taec noted that either the elevator had jammed or someone had purposely stopped it on the 17th floor, because it hadn't moved for several minutes.

"Aren't you even going to pretend to be jealous?" she huffed.

"Yuri," he said, looking down at her for the first time, "you can probably get any man here to have sex with you. Go find someone that wants it... we even have a new batch of trainees in there... you might possibly find one that you've not slept with yet."

His boredom had rotted his mood, and he couldn't be bothered to placate her whims. He usually wasn't this blunt with her, but damn, tonight was not going well. And why wasn't that stupid elevator moving?

"OPPAAAA..." she feigned offense.

Finally the number jumped from 17 to 18... and when it reached 20, the doors opened.

The cameraman led her out, her arm hooked in his, as he leaned down to her ear, whispered something that made her laugh and smack his arm.

He noticed her dress, simple but stunning. She was as tall as Yuri, and her shoulders were covered with a sheer sparkling gauze wrap.

The night had just become interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Jihoon noticed them as soon as they entered the ballroom. He watched as Changmin's eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. Jihoon knew exactly what he was doing, and if they had swapped places, he would also be scoping out the 'lay of the land.' Changmin had a gift, he was able to gain enough understanding of his environment just by glancing around him. Within moments he patted Yoona's hand, that was still looped on his arm, and proceeded forward, marching into the lion's den with a precious doe as his companion. The way he raised his chin, rounded his shoulders and stuck out his chest sent out the protective, fearless vibe that conveyed to all other males, that Yoona was his date.

"Ohhh Yummy!" Hyori cooed to Jihoon. "I want a drink of...that!"

Jihoon didn't even need to follow her eyes to know she had already spotted Changmin. As did several other ladies in the room.

"He's not like the others, Hyori," Jihoon warned.

"All the better!"

"Just try and remember the game plan. He is the key to making it happen."

"All work and no play makes for a boring life, Jihoon. You need to stop being an old man."

Yoona had spotted them talking and waved with her free hand. She leaned over to Changmin, who followed her gaze over to the two of them.

"Does he ever smile?" Hyori asked.

"Not that I've seen."

"Challenge accepted!"

"Since you're bound and determined to eat him alive, make sure put those womanly wiles to use, and persuade him to work with us."

"Divide and conquer!" she stated, her eyes flashing darker with intense interest.

Taecyeon had entered the ballroom, and immediately located the young couple exchanging handshakes with Hyori and Rain. They both exuded freshness, and an almost innocent air about them. He noticed how close Changmin stood next to Yoona, and Taec smirked. The evening had definitely picked up.

Instead of approaching the foursome immediately he decided to stand back and observe for the time being. He found a quiet spot against the wall, hoping to remain unnoticed by the many women admirers that buzzed around him.

"I didn't get the chance to apologize for Yuri's coffee mishap," Hyori smiled at Yoona, and then flashed her attention over to Changmin. "But it would appear we left you in very capable hands."

Changmin didn't respond, but he didn't miss the way the older woman sized him up from head to toe.

"Oh it was my fault," Yoona apologized, "I should have been watching where I was going. I'm glad no one got hurt."

"What's this?" Rain asked. "What happened?"

"I was clumsily blocking the hallway," Yoona blurted out, "And I'm so sorry but I've ruined one of the suits…"

"The coffee spilt on you?" he interrupted her. "Were you burned?"

As she shook her head Hyori lightly touched Changmin on the forearm, brushing her index finger down the length, "Changmin Shim, Rain tells me that you're an excellent photographer. I have so many questions to ask you!"

"I don't photograph models," he cut her off bluntly.

"So I've heard," Hyori grinned at his abrupt candor.

"Yoona, I've already been told that I'm a boring old man once tonight, so I'll apologize in advance, but this is actually a work event, so let's get to work. I need to introduce you to some people." He bowed slightly to Changmin and Hyori, excusing themselves.

Rain looked at Changmin and then back at Hyori. Changmin definitely wasn't a push over. She'd have to work it if she wanted to get anywhere with him.

But then again, she was "THE" Hyori Lee. No one in the country could work it like she could. She owned more hearts than any other female in Korea. Her posters still graced the walls of almost every man in the armed services!

"Changmin, please try to keep Hyori out of trouble, ok?" Rain gave him a pat on the shoulder before ushering Yoona off. Yoona looked back at Changmin, and saw something flash across his facial features… and couldn't quite make out the meaning of the expression that just swept over his face.

Both Changmin and Taec watched as Rain guided Yoona to some of the most well known heads of the fashion and entertainment business. It didn't take long before she had them smiling with her polite 90-degree bows and gracious manners. They weren't the only ones watching. Several of the top male models caught sight of the tall, attractive and brightly glowing 'new girl.'

Siwon Choi was the first to brave the approach, as he sauntered up to the small group of people. Taec watched as he had reached for Yoona's hand, undoubtedly intending to kiss the back of it, his signature move. But Yoona had instead grasped his in a very robust handshake, which left Siwon laughing. Her confused smile bothered Taec. He glanced back over to Changmin and Hyori, and he noted that he wasn't the only one that had seen the interaction.

Hyori noticed how Changmin had not taken his eyes off of Yoona since they had parted. As she tried to converse with him, he would either grunt or reply with a very simple "mhm." This was new. She doubted he was gay, based on his protective, watchful eye over the Assistant… but still, this was not what she was expecting. She expected a young university student that would be melted butter in a matter of minutes left alone with her. She almost found herself congratulating Changmin on his cold, aloof disinterest.

Hyori nearly snorted at the women that were coming toward her and Changmin. They reminded her of vultures, circling their prey. But a single warning glance from her kept them at bay. Most of them. Yuri had marched up to the pair and folded her arms in dismay.

"Have you seen Taec?" she was obviously perturbed.

"Yuri, don't be rude, and say hi to our guest, Changmin Shim."

Yuri gave him a very quick glance, a nod of the head, and then turned her attention back to packed ballroom.

"He's here somewhere," Yuri pouted.

"I'm sure Taecyeon is doing what he does best… just follow the giggling circle of ladies, and he will be in the center."

And with that she marched off just as quickly as when she had approached them.

As the evening drew on, Changmin had lost sight of Yoona. From time to time he would catch a glimpse of her with Rain, and then watched as Rain would guide her, with his hand on her back, to the next influential, important group of people to meet.

Hyori had not left his side, which he was begrudging grateful for, as it kept him from sticking out like a sore thumb, in his humble opinion. But the down side is that she was relentless in her discussion of photography. He usually loved the topic, but she obviously had an agenda in mind.

What surprised him was her technical knowledge of art, and how much she genuinely seemed to understand about the process. He nodded from time to time as she talked, and even found himself reluctantly answering some of her questions… but not many.

The soft yellow dress with the sparkly shoulder wrap flashed in the corner of his eye and caught his attention once again. There she was: on the dance floor with the Director, smiling and obviously enjoying herself.

He glanced at his watch and only an hour had passed. He could have sworn it was past ten already, and frowned when he watched Rain expertly glide Yoona across the wooden floor, soon to be swallowed up by other dancers.

"At least you could pretend to be interested," Hyori sighed in near defeat.

When he didn't respond she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the dance floor.

"Uhh, I don't dance." Changmin attempted to retreat.

"You do now… " she insisted.

"No really, I'm not just being polite, I REALLY don't dance."

"You haven't been polite all evening, why start now?"

When he froze into place she looked up at him, bending her head upwards since he was so much taller than she was, "Look, you obviously would rather be with the Assistant Yoona at the moment, and the only way you're going to get her out from Jihoon's work regime is to cut in on the dance!"

That made sense. But still, it would mean he would have to … dance.

"I'll end up embarrassing us both," Changmin warned.

"Honey, even if you stripped naked, and placed a rose between your teeth, you couldn't embarrass me. Now get your ass out there and go claim back your date."

Hyori grinned with inner pleasure. She could see him wavering, and tugged once again on his arm. And he took a few steps forward. He caught a glimpse of yellow for a short moment and Hyori no longer had to pull him, and instead, he actually led her out to the floor.

He reached down and took her hand in his, and wrapped his arm around her back as he attempted a few steps, back and forth, trying to sway in time to the music.

Hyori's smile broadened as she decidedly took the lead, and gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Yoona is expected to attend these types of functions on a regular basis, Changmin Shim. Someone either needs to let her go on her own… or accompany her. You may want to invest some time in some dance lessons. Let's start with lesson number one…" she gave him a squeeze of the hand and tightened the grip on his shoulder as she guided his steps.

She was a master of motion. He found it amazingly easy to follow her.

He was dancing. He didn't know how it happened, but she expertly guided, prodded and nudged him around the floor. As he glanced around, so many eyes were watching them now. He straightened his back and lifted his head in attempt to find her.

Yoona was surprised when she saw the tall man tap Jihoon on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" he asked.

The Director smiled, "Oh I don't know if I'm ready to give her up yet, we just barely finished one dance."

"And by the looks of it, her dance card will be full for the evening," the taller man grinned.

Rain bowed slightly and walked off the floor, proud that the evening was such a success so far.

Yoona had come to a complete stand still and glared up at her new 'would-be' dance partner.

"I think I'll sit this one out," she told him.

Taecyeon smirked as he took her waist and reached down for her hand.

"Don't be such a spoiled child, everyone who's anyone in the fashion industry is here tonight... watching."

She glanced around her and he was right. She found several eyes resting on them and found herself slowly moving in motion with the tall model.

Her left hand could feel the hard, strong shoulder, and she immediately noticed how he drew her closer in, with his right palm on her back. His left hand softly squeeze her right hand but she did not give him the benefit of looking up at him or smiling.

"Why are you dancing with me?" she grinded threw her teeth.

A smile flashed across his face as he felt the warmth of her back and the nervousness in her hand.

"You and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other," he started. "Don't you think we should try and get along?"

She snorted in response.

"Well, then again, I guess we've already seen just about everything of each other there is to see." he whispered into her ear.

That earned him another of Yoona's fierce glares.

"Oh now, don't be so angry," his smirk remained in tact as he glanced round the ball room floor and then leaned down once again to whisper in her ear, "From what I could see, there wasn't much to show anyways."

Yoona stopped dancing and attempted to wring her hand from his grasp, but he had anticipated her resistance, and continued speaking into her ear, "They're watching."

"Look, I don't see any reason to finish this dance, do you?" she challenged him.

He looked down at her, sparks firing through her eyes, her cheeks blushed red with anger. This spitfire was actually attractive in her own natural way. He chuckled at her attempt to dislodge herself from his hold.

His male instincts were in fully aware of enemy approach before he even saw them. He glanced up in time to see Yuri across the dance floor, partnered with Jaejoong, straining her neck as she perused the ballroom. She was looking for him.

At the opposite side of the floor, he saw the tall photographer who had just locked eyes with his own. He stopped dancing with Hyori, and bowed slightly. His expression burned into Taec's, with feral warning, like a predator. He was headed directly at them.

"You're right," Taec told Yoona, who's back was facing Changmin's approach. "It's boring here, let's find us something to drink."

Within seconds he had whisked Yoona through the crowded dance floor, and carved their way quickly through the on lookers, and out the ballroom door. They were headed down the hall before she could even hear herself protest. She tugged on her arm, to no avail. It was locked into his vice grip, as his hand completely swallowed her own.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She attempted to stop walking and pulled on her arm.

"Look, I'm saving you, ok?"

Her halted steps were forced back into motion as he easily dragged her down the hallway, her protests were not match for his strength and power.

"Saving me from what?" she tugged back, trying to dig her heels into the carpet.

"More like from whom," he chuckled. "Remember the coffee girl?"

Yoona looked at him, confused.

"Yuri will eat you alive if I let her. She's been after me all night, and you just happen to be the unlucky girl that she found dancing with me."

"If you've got a girlfriend, I don't see why you're..."

Yoona didn't get to finish her sentence, and she yelped as he quickly opened up a door and pushed her inside.

It was dim, but not completely dark. It was one of the coat rooms. They were surrounded by racks of furs and overcoats.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend." Taec said as he watched her small chest rise and fall, either from the swift walk down the hall, or from anger. Either way, she was about to explode, he could tell. "And secondly, you're not her senior or anyone important in her eyes, so she will not hesitate in demeaning you or making mince meat out of you."

"I don't need you to protect..." she pushed at his chest with both of her palms and he reached for her wrists with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"You have no idea what you need right now," his eyes bore deeply into her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Changmin brushed through the crowded ballroom, but by the time he entered the hallway, it was empty.

He rushed passed several closed doors, nearly breaking into a run as he reached the end of the hallway, which forked left and right.

"Damn," he cursed as he randomly chose the left. "Where did they go?"

He wasn't sure why he had such a strong disliking for that male model that had taken Yoona from the dance floor, but it was instinct. Something told him that she would not be safe with him.

"Whatever that is supposed to mean, I am sure I know better than anyone else what I do or do not need!" Yoona protested as she stepped backwards, trying to create some distance between her and the tall, intimidating model.

He had been nothing but trouble for her so far, and she knew that she couldn't trust him. Especially considering he brought her into a dim cloak room against her will!

"You're so green, that you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" he spoke in a low, almost taunting tone.

Two more steps backwards, and she felt the coats against her back, hanging from tall racks.

"If you don't let me out of here this minute, I'll..."

"You'll what?" he seemed to dare her to scream.

She considered it. If it weren't for the fact that she was in a very high profile event with her boss, she would have. But the last thing she wanted was to create a scandal for Director Jihoon on his most important launch night.

"I'll make you regret it!" she seethed.

"Now that's more like it," he smirked as he stepped up to her, taking her chin in his hand and lowering his lips onto her earlobe and nibbling on it.

"What you need, Ms. Assistant, is to be kissed... and often." He took ahold of the filmy shawl, and pulled it down to her waist, exposing her bare neck and shoulders. "And by someone that knows how."

He lowered his mouth onto her neck and kissed it, leaving a burning trail as he reached the junction next to her collar bone, he latched onto it and sucked hard.

She grabbed his hair as hard as she could and tugged with all her might. His head reared violently back, and he groaned at her strength as she refused to let go of his hair.

"What do you think you're doing, you jerk! Who do you think you are?"

He met her fierce glare, and noticed tears forming in her eyes. The smirk disappeared from his face when he saw how truly upset she was. Well this wasn't part of the plan. He didn't think she would have been so adversely affected to his charms. She actually looked like she wanted to castrate him, and if her expression could do it, he would be writhing in pain right now.

He felt like a clod.

She released his hair and wiped furiously at her ear and neck, where he had touched her, as if she wanted to scrub off any impression he may have left.

Before he could react, the door behind him swung open, and Taecyeon instinctively pushed Yoona down into the coats. He reached up to the rack and appeared to be browsing through the clothing. When she looked up at him, shocked at his action, he raised a finger to his lips.

He was obviously trying to avoid a scandal. Yoona realized what he had done, and pulled her legs into the dark coats, and he re-arranged the garments, to fully cover her.

"Why are you in here?" Yuri asked him pointedly.

She looked around and added, "Are you alone?"

Taec's back was facing her, and he turned around slowly, still standing in front of the coats, hoping that Yoona was completely covered by now.

"I was thinking of cutting out of here early, so I came for my coat." he answered. "I'm bored."

"Well why didn't you say so?" she sauntered up to him and placed her hands on his chest, and leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck. "You won't need your coat to go upstairs... let's go to my room."

Taec reached up and took Yuri by the shoulders and pulled her off of his chest and neck. He looked down at her. She was undoubtedly a beautiful woman, and her eyes were hooded in a sultry, inviting way, that left no doubt to his imagination of what she wanted to do upstairs.

"Yuri-ah, I've already told you, you're to be the focus of the party tonight, you can't disappear upstairs."

She would not be deterred so easily.

She reached for his waist and took his belt buckle nimbly into her hands.

"You're right, why go upstairs when we can just as easily do it here..."

Before he could stop her, she hand unbuckled his belt, and began unzipping his pants.

He grabbed her wrist in a panic, and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you still in a foul mood?" she licked her lips invitingly. "Let Yuri help you..." She pressed her mouth onto his and took him into a deep kiss, capturing his tongue.

This woman was exactly what he needed. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she knew him and his body as well as she knew her own.

Her free hand slipped down the front of his pants and he groaned as she found her target, which wasn't difficult to find at all considering the size.

Remembering they weren't alone, Taec broke away from the passionate kiss, and tried to pry Yuri's hand out of his pants. "Not here..."

"Liar," Yuri teased him as she stroked so expertly, "You can't pretend you don't want this, when..."

Taec took her mouth to prevent her from revealing exactly what she was about to say.

Yoona heard them from behind the coats. She wanted to melt into the wall, and disappear. How could he! He knew she was here! She was tempted to stand up and reveal herself, but she knew the opportunity for that had passed, and nothing good could come of it. She clenched her eyes shut, even though she couldn't see them, her imagination ran wild.

When they broke apart for air, Yuri was on fire. He knew how passionate of a lover she was, and it took all of his willpower to not throw her down onto the floor and take her. Some nagging feeling prevented this... he was having a hard time remembering why he shouldn't.

"Oppa..." Yuri begged, "Let him come out to play... Release the Kracken!"

Yoona couldn't believe what she had just heard! She slapped her hands over both ears and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. "THE KRACKEN?"

Their nickname for Taec's manhood made her want to burst out laughing!

Yuri began to lower herself on to her knees as she took him in both hands, but Taec's last thread of willpower pulled her back up.

"No," he denied her from pleasing him. "Not here. Not now."

Her face was flushed with want, and it only made her look irrevocably sexier than before. He wanted her. He wanted her now. He wanted her here.

And she knew it.

"Don't make me beg, Oppa... I know you want me."

"I do." he openly admitted.

"We can have a quickie, right here, right now... what's stopping you?"

He watched her caress her own breast and it undid him.

"Damn you, Yuri."

He pulled her to him, and took her breast with one hand while the other reached down and pulled her dress up. His mouth slammed onto hers and she jumped on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist, digging her fingers into his hair as she passionately sucked on his tongue.

"Take me... take me hard!" she breathed restlessly into his mouth.

Even covering her ears and closing her ears couldn't stop the sounds from penetrating through Yoona.

She couldn't believe he had put her in this position. The perverted model was actually going to have sex ... right here, in front of her!

"Oh God!" Yuri called out as Taec's expert fingers found her depths.

Yoona had to stop them. She refused to be party to this... she thought quickly, when she heard a ripping sound.

Yuri had pulled apart Taec's transparent black dress shirt, tearing the buttons off, as she sunk her teeth onto his chest, then kissed, nipped, sucked her way across the broad expanse.

That was the last straw. Yoona parted the coats and saw that the tall man's back was facing her, his legs slightly parted, and the other woman's legs were wrapped around his waist.

Yuri moaned aloud, "Yessss..." and Yoona saw her squeeze her legs tighter around him as she lifted herself up and down.

For a moment she was mesmerized at the sight. She felt something burn within her. She wanted to tear her eyes away, but the sight of his strong back, and the other woman's pleasurable sounds enraptured her.

He definitely was a master at what he was doing, she admitted as her mouth went dry.

For a fleeting moment she envied the woman. Something deep down, and dark pulled Yoona into the scene. She wanted to feel ... well she wasn't sure what she wanted to feel, because she never had even come that close to experiencing a man, but whether it was sexual curiosity or a perverted side of her, she didn't know.

She observed his elbow, pumping back and forth when she heard Yuri loudly plead with raspy whines, "Faster... oh... there... there..." Taec fingered her vigorously when he thought he heard a whimper come from behind him. There it was again, a small nagging feeling, telling him to stop.

Yoona clamped her hands over her own mouth in horror. Had she just made that sound?

In sheer panic she kicked her foot as hard as she could into Taec's leg, before scurrying back into the coats.

She was sweating. Her heart was racing. She had no idea what had overcome her. What ... was... that?

Taec lurched at the sharp pain in his leg, and immediately that small nagging feeling bursted into his frontal cortex, bombing him with realization of where he was, and who else was in the cloak room!

He immediately pulled his hand out from between Yuri's lusciousness, only to hear her loud protest.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?"

Taec couldn't respond. He could barely think. His lust had completely enveloped him, and for a fleeting moment he considered continuing. Forget the Assistant... she could do with an education anyways. The thought brought a wicked smirk to his lips as he momentarily toyed with the idea.

"I was so close!" Yuri complained.

"Later," Taec promised. "Now get back into the ballroom."

"What?"

"You heard me. We'll take up where we left off at upstairs... later."

"Don't you dare tease me! You're driving me crazy!" Yuri pouted as she tightened her legs around him. He nipped her nose and reached behind him to take ahold of her legs, and lowered her off of him.

"Are you sure you want to wait?"

"No," Taec answered truthfully but then he felt a sharp heel dig into the back of his leg. "But Hyori and Hyung will both have my head if I strip you and take you here and now. Get back in there, the sooner you do your bit, the faster we can go upstairs."

He stepped forward, out of Yoona's reach, and leaned down to kiss Yuri gently on the lips.

"What was that for? Are you playing with me?"

"Just reminding you..." Taec promised.

Yuri genuinely smiled at him, her face lighting up. Nobody made her as happy as Taecyeon. It had to be him.

When she opened the door to leave, she turned to blow a him a kiss, and he winked in response. He liked Yuri. Maybe even more, if he stopped to analyze it. But he never analyzed their relationship. That would ruin it. They worked together, they played together, they fit together. It worked for both of them, and that's all that mattered.

There was a downside: the jealous streak she had. She was constantly throwing fits at him, even though he had told her that they were not exclusive. It didn't stop her from trying to ensnare him, and making him her own.

He heard the rustling noise behind him as he turned to see Yoona trying to come out from behind the coats.

She was glistening. It must have been warm behind all those coats... or... was it from something else?

"Sorry about that..." Taec began. "I didn't mean to..."

Before he could finish Yoona walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. Her hand stung as much as his face did, but she didn't say a word. She pushed past him and left him alone, standing there, rubbing his cheek.

He deserved that. He admitted it. Probably deserved more than that. He was about to leave when he remembered his ripped shirt.

"Damn Yuri, now what?"

He glanced around and the glittery shawl on the floor caught his attention. He reached down and picked it up, then smiled crookedly as he placed it around his neck, and tucked it into his jacket, covering the damaged shirt.

He stepped out into the hallway when he realized his pants were still unzipped, and his belt undone. He tucked the scarf in, zipped his pants, and was readjusting himself as he buckled the belt when he heard steps behind him.

Changmin had just turned the corner when he saw the model come out of the opened door, and begin fixing his pants. Changmin rushed up to him, glancing at the door, confirming it was not a restroom.

Yoona was no where to be seen.

Suddenly every warning signal flared around him, and Changmin grabbed the other man by the jacket lapels.

"Where is she, bastard?"

"Oh it's the cameraboy..." Taecyeon replied, his voice filled with snark.

Changmin pushed him aside, and threw the door open revealing a dim cloak room. Empty.

"Yoona?" Changmin called into the room of coats.

Taec shook his head as he began to head back toward the ballroom. The night had definitely gone from boring to crazy, in just a matter of minutes.

Changmin knew something was wrong. He didn't know what, but something had gone horribly wrong. If that man had dared to lay a finger on her...

He rushed back down the hall and grabbed Taec's shoulder and pushed him up against the wall.

"You have exactly one second to tell me where she is... and what were you doing in that room?"

"I have no idea where your date is," Taec pushed back at Changmin. "And what I was doing in that room has nothing to do with you."

It was then that Changmin noticed the sparkly scarf that Yoona had been wearing, wrapped around Taec's chest, under his jacket. His eyes widened and his anger flared out of control.

He swung at the chiseled jawline before he even realized what he was doing. Taec saw it coming, but wasn't fast enough, and although the punch wasn't full force because of his attempted duck, he still caught a clip on the chin and his head jerked to the side with the violent motion.

"Are you crazy?" Taec yelled at the photographer as he came at him again. "Don't ever hit a model's face!" Taec warned before lunging his shoulder into Changmin's abdomen.

Yoona tried to compose herself, as she frantically searched the ballroom for Changmin. The room erupted in applause as Rain stood in the center of the room, a spotlight on him, and he spoke into a hand mic.

"The unprecedented collaboration between the two top Korean modeling agencies, Pepper Rain and Priority promises to release globally with our first stop in Romania at the end of the week!"

He was in the middle of his announcement and she felt guilty for not being here when he started. After all, she was working, and she should have been at his side in case he needed her.

Instead she was in some dark room ... she shuddered at the thought of what she had witnessed, and was thankful that she had at least avoided a scandal.

No sooner had she thought it, when the ballroom doors burst open and two tall male bodies rolled onto the floor. A few of the nearby ladies screamed and everyone's attention immediately was averted from Rain to the two men wrestling on the ground.

Yuri had recognized who they were before Yoona did. She rushed up to them, and cried, "OPPA!"

Taecyeon looked up just in time to be clipped again by Changmin, who was under him. Yoona then recognized the two and rushed over as well.

"CHANGMIN SHIM!" she called out to him and it jolted him. He attempted to look up at her but Taec's fist found it's target across his jaw.

The larger of the two, Taec was about to pump his fist yet again into Changmin's face, but he was abruptly pulled off of the man and easily tossed to the side.

Rain glared at the two of them. Although he was a tad shorter than both, his body was stronger, and they had no doubt he could take them both at the same time.

"Get up." he said to both of them, menacingly. "Get up now!"


	11. Chapter 11

The mere fact that he twisted the lock on the door caused shivers to run up Yoona's spine. His back faced them but she could tell his shoulders were rock hard and tensed. His broad back expanded with an intake of breath, and he turned in their direction, vehemence filled his eyes and he pursed his lips, as if in attempt to hold back a tirade.

She had never seen him angry before, not many had. Jihoon prided himself in his professionalism. He knew how to separate personal emotions from his business, but these two numbskulls crossed the boundaries, and they would not get off unscathed.

He pointed at Taecyeon first, "You...sit there."

Then he pointed to Changmin, and gestured to the sofa opposite of Taec, "You...there."

Yoona wrung her hands together and glanced nervously at the scene. She had to do something, but she wasn't sure what. She didn't want to witness this, because she could literally feel the palpable tension that threatened to suffocate her.

"Tea!" her mind clicked into gear. She nearly raced across the room to the credenza and selected a minty blended tea bag and placed it in a large mug, pouring hot water over it. Her hands trembled as she reached for a raw cinnamon stick. She slowly stirred the concoction and then looked over her shoulder to see if it was safe yet.

"Hyung," Taecyeon began, obviously remorseful, sounding more sheepish than she thought he was capable of being.

"Shut up!" Jihoon snapped at him before he had a chance to continue.

Yoona jumped slightly at the command, and then inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. She could do this. She wasn't a wimp. She could handle him like this, couldn't she? She rounded her shoulders and raised her chin up as she walked toward him and extended the cup of tea to him.

The Director glared back and forth, from one man to the other. He noticed that Changmin didn't attempt an explanation at all. No, Changmin just sat across from Taec, stewing, simmering, as Jihoon recognized the animosity immediately.

Rain then turned his attention toward Taec, who's shirt was ripped open. He tugged at the sparkly, gauze shawl, which the Director recalled belonged around Yoona's shoulders.

Two plus two.

So that was it.

His attention then averted to the nervous, yet willful girl that stood to his side, offering him a mug of tea.

He took the mug from her hand, and sipped on it.

Then he smiled in an almost scary, 'calm before the storm' smile.

He began his slow walk around her, and observed her dis-shelved hair. He raised his eyes above the rim of his mug as he sipped again, and noticed a fresh red mark on her neck, above the collarbone. As he circled her, he watched as she fiddled with her hands, and then subconsciously flattened them onto her dress.

The room down the hallway was filled with almost every fashion and model who's who in the business, and here he was breaking up a school yard scuffle!

"I should fire you," he began slowly as he diverted his attention to a nearby end table and placed the mug on top.

"HYUNG!" Taec attempted again, wanting to at least come to his own defense.

"I said SHUT UP!"

Changmin sat back a bit further in his seat. Firing would be good. Let the arrogant bastard go work somewhere far, far away from Yoona.

"No, firing isn't the answer," Rain thought aloud. "Too easy, and nothing gained from the damage you've caused tonight."

He walked up to an empty armchair, one that was in between the two lads, and sat stiffly down.

Yoona felt herself move his mug of tea within his reach.

Several minutes of silence ensued, and Changmin glanced up at Yoona, sneaking a peek, to see if she was holding up well during this silent inquisition. She didn't meet his eyes, instead, he watched her as she attempted telepathy on her Director, trying to guess what his next move was going to be.

"No one in this office except me appears to have any idea of the value of professionalism." Rain stated succinctly.

"You," he looked at Changmin and watched him snap his attention off of Yoona and back where it belonged. "I rescind my offer. I no longer am in need of your services."

Yoona gasped as she brought her fingers up to her mouth. No! This can't happen! Changmin was the best there was, and she knew how much the Director wanted him!

Changmin felt as if he had been slapped across the face. His head snapped from the Director, over to Taecyeon, who was to blame for this entire mess, and then back to the Director. He wasn't sure why, since he really had been debating as to whether or not this would be the right gig for him anyways, but now that the door of opportunity slammed shut in his face, he felt a supreme, almost insulting loss.

Taecyeon wanted to snort, he really did, but he didn't dare. He knew a boiling pot when he saw one. One slight mistake and he would be burned, and scalded for life.

He raised his eyes over to his hyung, and awaited his own fate.

"Firing would be too easy," he repeated.

Jihoon couldn't have shocked them more by his next move if he had planned it, which he hadn't. He knew they needed an awakening, and without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed Yoona's wrist and pulled her down forcibly onto his lap.

"I won't fire you." He was looking at her. It was Yoona he had been talking about, not Taec.

"You're here because_**I**_want you here. Do you understand that?" he asked her directly, not waiting for a response. He was staking his claim on her, and in no uncertain terms letting the boys know who she was here for, and why.

Yoona slowly nodded, and swallowed.

"But there will be changes," he promised her, and with that he placed his hands on either side of her slim waist.

Changmin was frozen in place, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He had assumed that when the Director was talking about firing, it was surely Taecyeon that he was referring to! Not Yoona!

Taecyeon was just as confused. He had never seen Rain like this before. This wasn't something his cool, calm and collected Director did!

Yoona's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared into the face of her boss.

"I won't fire you, because I've other plans for you, Missy."

Without taking his gaze off of Yoona's, he grinned just as a lion does, before pouncing on an unwitting gazelle.

"Taec, you're off the Romania shoot." Jihoon announced without so much as a glance in Taec's direction.

Before the younger man could protest he continued, "And I'm moving Siwon and Jaejoong up on the location list. You've just lost the top spot, congratulations on letting your libido determine your fate."

Taecyeon felt himself stand, "You can't do this! It's a complete misunderstanding!"

Changmin followed suit, not because he wanted to defend himself, but because it made him very uncomfortable how close the Director's face was to Yoona's.

Rain's grin broadened, he leaned over to Yoona, whispered into her ear, and watched her slowly nod. He lifted her up, as he stood, placing her solidly on the ground next to him, then walked over to Taec, and removed Yoona's shawl from around his neck. Very gently he placed it over her shoulders, covering the red mark on her neck, he patted her head and smiled almost wickedly at her.

Both Taecyeon and Changmin felt defenseless. Both felt stripped naked somehow, of their power and manhood, just within a few minutes of being in the same room with the angry Director of Peppered Rain.

"Dismissed," the Director clipped out to them, waving his hand at them without bothering to look at them.

"Wait," Changmin spoke for the first time. "Excuse me," he took a step in Yoona's direction.

"Not tonight." Rain snapped back. "I won't excuse you. And Miss Yoona will no longer require you to accompany her for the remainder of the evening."

Taecyeon didn't understand. This wasn't making any sense. He had just been playing around. For goodness sake, it was just a release! He was bored, and just wanted to have a bit of fun! This was his career they were talking about now!

Changmin was equally confused. Why wasn't Yoona saying anything? She was HIS date! He brought her here. She had practically begged him and she knew he didn't want to, but he did anyways. And now, there she was, standing next to the Director, looking just as beautiful as ever, but yet so far away from his reach.

"Yoona," Changmin called over to her. After all, he wasn't this man's damn employee.

Yoona turned slightly to face Changmin, and bowed. That was her response? He got a BOW? What the hell?

She had made her choice. So that's how it was going to be.

He felt himself pull his hair back off his neck and twist it quickly into a ponytail.

Fine.

So be it.

He turned to walk toward the door and nearly stumbled when he heard the Director say in a soft, but authoritative, commanding tone, "Lock the door behind them."

Changmin stopped momentarily and debated silently.

"Is this what you really want?" Changmin asked, without turning back to face her.

"Good night," Rain said firmly, leaving no doubt that he was being told to exit immediately.

Yoona looked over at the Director anxiously and Rain winked at her.

"This isn't over," Taec broke in, as he pushed past Changmin and threw the door open.

Changmin slowly walked through the open door and continued down the hallway, half

expecting Yoona to come chasing after him.

When she didn't come, he glanced over his shoulder in time to see Yoona closing the door, and Jihoon coming up behind her.

"No, it's not over." Rain said as he grinned knowingly at the young girl, as he reached down and locked it.


End file.
